Waiting for so Long
by thebeagle
Summary: SusiexCalvin. Susie is in her junior year along with Calvin, but ever since that day in primary school they hadn't been talking together. She regrets it utterly and wishes for her and Calvin to be friends again. But she doesn't have to guts to talk to him
1. Chapter 1

Wauh, this is the first time ever I've written er story about Calvin and Hobbes (or this is mostly about Susie)

* * *

**_Calvin and Hobbes - Wating for so long  
_**  
Susie tapped her pen on the piece of paper that lay on her school disk. 11th Grade - Junior Year, wasn't as easy as primary school, especially not the math test that had been given to her class this particular day. Surreptitiously she glanced over at Calvin whose eyes were locked on the piece of paper as if he was having a hard time. Susie stopped her tapping and studied Calvins' side profile. She knew that he wasn't that good a math, and that he right now was very displeased. Her mind began to imaging him saying those words;  
"_bzz, Susie? What's the answer of question one?" _But he didn't. As a matter of factly, she and Calvin hadn't been talking ever since that day in primary school. Well of course they talked to each other when necessary but not on a friendly term. Ever since that day Calvin had changed completely. He was now very quiet and only minded his own business. He didn't have any friends in the class and didn't seem to want to be friends with anyone either. He acted kind of arrogant towards everyone, like he was passive aggressive. He was only seen hanging out with one person, whom he seemed to be very different towards.

She missed the old Calvin. And she wanted to say sorry for what happened several years ago, or at least try to be friends with him again. But of all people, the intelligent and popular Susie, couldn't find the guts to talk to him. It didn't help much that almost about every girl in school somehow fantasized about the mysteriously shy AND handsome Calvin. But that wasn't how he was. They didn't know him at all. Even though Calvin was a complete different person now, others respected his skills, though also people tended to see him as rather buffoonish and he got called an idiot quite often despite his superior intelligence. He was almost a straight A student, well almost. Beside Susie, was he one of the best pupils in English, Society, Spanish- classes and so on. It was no wonder though. And she didn't know why she had never noticed his insanely wide vocabulary before. No one in school, no one she knew, had a wider vocabulary than Calvin. He won about, every discussion in class; somehow always managing to make his point so good that the person he was debating with, gave up. Besides that, was he a member of the school's baseball team. Another thing that was complete opposite of how she knew him. When he was little he seemed almost scared of the ball, and now he was a player on the team. About school, well, he probably discovered the advantages he had, and began to study harder in time. This was the reason why he was so good in class. The only thing he wasn't good at was math. Susie felt a small punch of guilt; she was the reason why Calvin wasn't Calvin anymore. The reason why he was holding back his true nature. No, he wasn't happy. No one liked to be suppressed.

Calvins' eyebrows furrowed slightly and he hadn't filled in the second question yet. Susie looked away to concentrate on her own test. She would give him the right answer, if he would just ask. But he never did.

As soon as the bell rang, Calvin was up from his seat and strode to the teachers desk only to harshly place his piece of paper on the desk and was out of the door before anyone else. Calvins' hair was still as blond as when he was little, and she liked that about him.  
Susie looked through her test quickly and delivered it to the teacher as well. She was quite satisfied with her answers, they looked right to her. Entering the big hallway Susie made her way through the crowd of people that was on their way home. She had to get to her locker to get some other books for home study. Unfortunately they had some homework assignments in English as well as Math. Her locker was a few hallways away, which caused the hallways to clear some more, though it was natural to just block out everyone just to make it through. Her hair was now a bit longer, and she had no bangs anymore. She held her books tight in an effort of trying not to drop them on the floor.

Her nose hit the chest of another person and she looked up quickly to see who she had stumbled into. She found herself face to face with Calvin who was looking down at her with surprise in his face. But the surprise quickly contorted into an arrogant frown as he pushed her aside while he snorted  
"Watch where you're going, Sushi". Not a very nice nickname he had given her but at least he talked to her.  
"S-sorry" she stuttered though he probably didn't heard it. He was too far away already. A hand grope her arm and shove her aside.  
It was Susies dear friend; Linda. She was from primary school as well, and had been in same class as Susie and Calvin. "What was that about?" she asked and looked down the hallway. "Oh I accidentally bumped into Calvin, and got the typical reaction" Susie said and shrugged on her shoulders. "I just don't get that boy, he's such a weirdo" Linda responded still looking down the hallway after him. "Well enough of that, I just have to get some of my stuff and I'll be heading home"…

Calvin stopped outside the front door to his house and tip toed up the three stairs. He pushed the door open slowly and hid himself beside the door. He knew very well what was coming when he yelled those words. "I'm home!" he squeezed his eyes together and waited for the orange and black striped tiger to fly out of the door to greed him. Perhaps Calvin would have enough time to run inside and shut the door right in Hobbes face! _Hah, that would teach him good._ But when no tiger appeared out of thin air, Calvin decided to walk inside to look for his old teddy. "Hey Calvin, how was school today?" his mom asked from inside the kitchen. He threw off his shoes and jacket which landed nicely in the middle of the hallway before he answered. "I still hate school mom, I'm still hooked on the idea of a school with two hours of recess and fifteen minutes of English … Oh, and we had a math test today" he shouted to her as he began to search for his tiger. "How'd it go?" she called. "Fine" he answered absentmindedly though his test hadn't been as good as 'fine'. "What do you mean with fine?" she asked. _For god sake_ why couldn't she just let him walk in the door before beginning to act like a cop that wanted 'nothing but the truth' from the suspected? "Mom! Just…" he let out an irritated sound "Have you seen Hobbes?" he asked and opened the locker carefully. "He's in the living room, in front of the fireplace, where you put him this morning" she said. He trudged into the living room to see Hobbes, his better half, curled up and sleeping on the floor. "Oh so tired you look my sleeping friend" Calvin said and nudged Hobbes in the side. Despite Calvins' growth was Hobbes still as strong as before. Hobbes yawned revealing his sharp teeth, stretched a bit and then looked lazily over at Calvin.  
"Anything new I should hear about?" he asked. Calvin brushed Hobbes sticky hair and thought for a moment while he sensed the warmth from fireplace. "Well, I think I just failed a math-test, and Susie bumped into me in the hallway obviously on purpose" he snorted the last thing and rolled his eyes.  
"I miss Susie" Hobbes pondered out loud. "You're so weak when it comes to girls especially Susie. I mean after what she did I thought you would've changed your mind just a bit. I mean, she literally hates me" Calvin said while he brushed his fingers through his own short, spiky hair. " I just kind of, miss the old days. Now we're only pulling pranks on random people we don't even know, and that is only when you are in the mood" Hobbes complained and rolled onto his back.  
"Quit being so miserable Hobbes. I would do anything to be you, just laying here all day. What I wouldn't do to have your place" Calvin said and looked into the fire.

It happened in seventh grade, when Susie suddenly had had enough of him. He'd been pulling pranks, talked back to the teacher. He'd been this wild child, with no responsibilities. Well, now when Calvin looked back at it, he could see that he wasn't that mature as well. Susie had, in an argue with the teacher, risen up from her seat and held a speech that shook Calvin to the ground. She'd confronted him with his way of acting, his way of living. She'd told him that he had no real friends and that there was something wrong with him whenever he talked to Hobbes. That was when he realized that his personality didn't fit in. That he wasn't accepted by those who he thought was his comrades. There wasn't room for everyone. He'd not come to school for a week after that, and since then he'd adapted his personality. If they didn't want it, they wouldn't get it. They weren't worthy of it. Now, everyone was glad. Calvin had Hobbes, and his best friend Toby from school.  
"I'm hungry… I think your mom is baking cookies" Hobbes interrupted Calvins' flashback.  
"You think so? Oh yeah, that's just what I need" Calvin said and rose up from his sitting position. Hobbes followed him into the kitchen where his mom was, cooking something that was definitely not cookies. Calvin turned around to give his tiger a raised eyebrow. "Hobbes, do you call that pot-of-death, cookies?"  
"No but perhaps, now when we're here, you could open a can of tuna" Hobbes looked hopefully at Calvin, putting together his fingers. "Come on Hobbes, I don't want my fingers to smell of tuna now" Calvin said and shrugged. His mom was used to listen to Calvin who was talking to Hobbes. There was nothing they could do about it.  
Calvin received one of Hobbes death-glares while he dragged out his claws. "Okay okay, I'll open at stupid can of tuna… But then you'll have to help me with my math assignment!" Calvin said and walked over the one of the white shelves in to kitchen to take a can of tuna. "Is it for Hobbes?" Calvins' mother asked.  
"Yeah, in exchange for helping me with my homework" he said while struggling a bit to open the can.  
"Why? Don't you know how to do it?" she asked and put a hand on her hip while turning around to look at him with a sad look.  
"Mom, it's just some of it I'll have to read extra about" he said, not really in the mood to talk with his mom about finding someone other than Toby to help in. It always ended up in some crazy talk or ideas whenever Toby was there to help him. His mom shrugged on her shoulders and turned around. He knew exactly what to say to get her off of his back.

Calvin eventually sat down in his room, and propped the math books down beside his comic books. Hobbes jumped up on a chair and opened the first page in Calvins' book. "So what is the subject?" asked Hobbes.  
"Describing statistics" Calvin said with a sigh as he flipped through the pages to find the chapter that represented the subject.  
"And what does the assignment say that you have to do?" Hobbes asked, and opened Calvins calendar which was filled with small drawing of random things.  
"I have to make a report about the whole subject!" Calvin sighed deeply and rested his head in his hand.  
"This is such a drag" he complained and flipped through the whole chapter. "And the worst part is, that I don't get a thing about it, I mean WHAT in the world should I learn such stupid things? I'm seriously not going to have anything to use this, with. I'm doing just fine with everything else!" he shut the book close in an aggressive movement. "Calvin? Are you having trouble with math?" Calvin fathers' glassed head peeped inside his door and walked further in when he saw the frown in of self-pity in Calvins' eyes.  
"Hobbes doesn't have any trouble with it. I think I'll be fine" Calvin said shortly and opened the book again. His father sighed. Though Calvins' grades were grate, his father weren't happy with Calvin's social life and knew that he struggled with that, though he didn't get bullied. He'd always been a kid who'd lived in his own fantasy but, he'd never thought it could turn out in such an odd way.  
"Listen, I really think you should ask someone to help you with the math, I'm sure there is someone who wants to help you" he said and put a hand on Calvins' shoulder.  
"Dad, people in school are selfish and judgmental. The school has its own system, and people think that the real world is like that too" Calvin said dryly, not wanting to have this talk again.  
"I think you should give them a chance. What about Susie? She's such a smart girl. I'm sure after so many years that she would be kind enough to help you" his father suggested. Calvin snorted sarcastically. It was just great that Susie, his life sworn enemy, had his parents' affection.  
"Susie?! You have to be kidding dad. Is that the best you can come up with?" Calvin said not really taking this seriously. "No I'm not kidding. And I think that she'd be glad to help you. She's so nice Calvin, and I'm sure that she somehow regrets what she said to you once. I really think you should do it… You know, sometimes when we cross path in the supermarket she ask how you are." his father smiled sheepishly to Calvin and squeezed his shoulder a bit. Calvin looked up at his dad, completely astonished. Perhaps she wasn't as evil as he thought. "R-really?" he stuttered. "Really really" his father said and nuzzled Calvins' hair once before he left the room.  
"Yes!" Hobbes shouted in triumph. Calvin rolled his eyes at the happy tiger. "You are, and will, always be a traitor" Calvin mumbled "Don't be so glad, I'm a hundred percent sure that she's going to say no" he said as he looked out of the window in his old room.

Susie met up in school, for a yet casual day. The classes seemed to pass on in a slow tempo and like all the days before she couldn't stop glancing over at Calvin now and then. In English however, a discussion was lead up by the teacher about a character of one of the books the class was reading. The question sounded;  
"Why's Tom acting the way he does?" which of cause lead to a huge discussion in the class between two groups. Group one was Susie and the rest of the class and group two consisted of Calvin.  
"It is, Mr. Cumberdale, obvious that Tom is acting the way he does because THAT's his personality! It's in his nature, he's a psyckopath until he meets the girl. It's as simple as that" She said after a long speech, trying not to make eye contact with Calvin. As soon as Calvin would speak he would win the teacher over, and the rest of the class. She could feel the point of no return nearing. Their teacher, Mr. Cumberdale wrote what she'd said in the blackboard and turned to her again.  
"And that's what I had to say" she said and crossed her arms under her chest as she glanced over at Calvin and caught his brown eyes. She felt more confident in her case when she caught his eyes and noticed the smirk in his face.  
"And Calvin?" Mr. Cumberdale said and turned to look at Calvin with expectation in his eyes.  
"Mr. Cumberdale" Calvin said as if he was a lawyer talking to the judge.  
"Tom's normal personality appears to be easygoing and nonchalant, but in his serious mode he is confident and arrogant; in either mode he often makes sardonic remarks. Which is the true persona? In Tom's case there is something else going on. " Calvin paused and looked around the classroom.  
"Both passive aggression and nonconformity are forms of defensive coping mechanisms" Calvin wrote 'defensive coping mechanisms' with big letters on a piece of paper and showed it to the class.  
"In addition, Tom's nonchalance and carefree attitude, inappropriate jokes during serious situations, may come from coping with death from a young age by not coping, by not facing reality, by using inappropriate levity to laugh at death rather than face the trauma. It's likely that not until someone close to him died was he truly faced with the reality of death. Killing and having someone close to you be killed are different experiences. It is easy to be desensitized to the former, especially in times of war. The enemy is usually nameless and faceless. The reality of death only sinks in once someone close to you dies… Conclusion? Tom's suffering from defensive coping mechanisms or survivors' guilt" Calvin tapped his pen ones at his notes, which Susie found somehow irritating.  
"Well, Calvin, I must say that I find your analysis quite interesting" Mr. Cumberdale said. _Great, he was into Calvin's hard explanation. Not that is was fair and square._  
"But I may stay with Susie and the rest of the class's characterizing of Tom" Mr. Cumberdale said and began to scratch down some notes in his note-book. A few sigh of relief was heard in the class including from Sussie. She couldn't believe that she FOR ONCE was right. Calvin moved his eyes to stare at the ceiling like it was the reason for his sudden irritation. Not that it was that fun to win a discussion against Calvin. He didn't react in any particular way.

As people made their way out of class, Susie stacked her books and notes in silence. She accidentally dropped a pen on the floor which was just about enough time for everyone to leave. Didn't the others have any stuff to carry? Susie was caught in her own thoughts, which partly circulated around Calvin, which they always did. She knew very well that she was carrying around a lot of guilt. She took her books and was about to walk out, when she saw the back of Calvin. She held in a gasp and stopped her foot from taking the first step. Why was he still sitting by his desk? His head was slightly bent forward and she couldn't quite tell what he was doing. A nervous and awkward feeling spread in her body. Was he mad because of the discussion? Susie choked her head once as her eyes flickered in confusion. She lifted her head up high and looked at the door to her right side, and decided to walk by Calvin with no words like she used to.

She walked forward confident and with no hesitation but couldn't help but letting the gasp get through when something pulled her shirt. She looked over her shoulder to see Calvin's hand holding a small piece of her shirt. Her heart sank in fear. _He WAS mad because of the discussion._

"W-wh-weh" some sound came out of her mouth but she couldn't form them as she wanted to. Calvin removed his hand and brushed his face, like he was very uncomfortable. He then forced his eyes upon her and spoke. "Eh well… I… First of all I want to say sorry because I called you Sushi the other day" the usually so well-speaking Calvin said as if he was stumbling over the words. Susie's heart fluttered suddenly as well as the rhythm of her heart. Immediately she began to wonder what the causes of these words were. She mentally slapped herself to get out of her thoughts, and to remind herself not to be too happy.  
"Eh, it's fine. I'm kind of used to it" she said and had a hard time of trying to remove her eyes away from his. The corner of his mouth curled up a bit before he cleared his throat.  
"Well, I just… Eh… What I'm about to ask you was my father's idea so don't freak out or anything" he said. Still he sounded nervous and was somehow bad at expressing himself. She cocked an eyebrow.  
"Why would I freak out on you because of a question?" she asked. It was pretty ridiculous of him say things like that when he hadn't spoken to her in several years. Calvin removed his eyes from hers and shifted uncomfortably in his seat. "Eh, I guess… I don't know – whatever" he clenched his hand and looked at Susie again. She had never felt this confused in a long time. Why was he acting so weird all of sudden? "Okay here we go" he whispered and looked at ceiling briefly.  
"I'm not the best at math, so I was wondering if you could help me with my math assignment and, understand the subject… But-if-you-don't-want-to-it's-reasonable-i-mean—" he blabbed.  
"Of course I would help you" she said a bit too fast. She'd never heard Calvin talk like that, or she'd just forgotten it. Her heart was racing extremely fast, and she got mad at herself for not having any control of own body. Why was it acting so insane?! She suddenly felt a strong urge to run out of the classroom, as a sudden awkward silent moment with Calvin just starring at her, appeared. She looked to the side to show that she was uncomfortable which luckily made Calvin snap out of whatever trance he was in.  
"Oh eh… didn't expect you to say that" he said and scratched his neck."So… After school?" Susie asked to help him a bit out of his insecure state  
"Eh, I have to practice baseball, but at 5 o-clock?" he asked. Susie couldn't help but smile of him, now when he seemed so vulnerable.  
"Okay, that's fine" she said completely consumed by the moment. But Calvin looked away and snapped up from his seat, a bit too close to her. She backed away a bit, suddenly losing all of her confidence. It was annoying to her that he had such an effect on her, how cold he give her such mood swings in only a few minutes. It was even worse than being in her period.  
"Okay, then I'll see you later" he said in a rush and swung his schoolbag up on his shoulder as he strode out of the classroom in a sudden hurry. Susie discovered that she had been holding her breath and let out a big gush of air while she sat down on his table, completely taken back the previous situation. She was glad, but felt like vomiting and her head felt dizzy. She grabbed her ponytail and brushed her fingers through it as she tried to digest what had just happened. Calvin must obviously have been desperate when he asked HER about help. She couldn't believe that after so many years of not talking, she was now invited into his home to help him with math.

She rushed up from the table and hurried out of the classroom to find her dear friend Linda. Luckily it didn't take long for her to find Linda. Susie found her in the hallway, talking to some guys Susie knew through her. As soon as Linda saw Susies agitated face she pushed aside the two boys walked towards Susie who was on her way over to Linda.  
"What's wrong Susie?" she asked her voice full of concern. "You won't believe what just happened to me!" Susie said sounding just as agitated as she looked.  
"What what what?" Linda began to jump in her place as she clenched her fists, excited to hear what Susie had to say. "Calvin just asked if I wanted to help him with Math… At his home" Susie said not sure whether to sound excited or scared. "Oh my god, are you kidding?" Linda asked, eyes wide in disbelief.  
"No, I'm not. I was so shocked myself. I mean… He hasn't been talking to me in years" Susie said taking her hand out to her side. Linda breathed out and put on her serious face and put an arm around Susie's shoulder and began to walk down the hallway.  
"Okay, this is totally progress… AND weird. Firstly you have to think; what do you want out of this opportunity?" Linda said. Susie was glad that when she couldn't think herself Linda could. And it was very rare that it she lost it, like now.  
"What I want out of it? Helping him with math I guess" Susie said and looked over at her friend in question. Linda rolled her eyes and spoke "What about getting the old Calvin back?" she asked and smiled a devilish smile. "And how am I supposed to do that?" Susie asked, staring blankly ahead of herself. "Hello brainy, you're one who played with him as kid, you should know what reaches him" she snorted as if it was the obvious thing in the world.  
"But I don't know him that well anymore" Susie said dryly, deciding to follow her own instincts.

* * *

Next chapter will be out soon :)


	2. Chapter 2

HI again, and thanks for the comments, I reallt appreciate that :D Here a new chapter

* * *

Calvin trudged down the pavement, after baseball practicing. It had been a rough practice today, and it didn't help much that the weather was freezing. He pulled up in his gym-bag and ruffled his hair once and suited the black, long and thin scarf that was wrapped around his neck. His breath came out as small white clouds, disappearing right after in the thin air. He cussed under his breath; he should've brought a jacket. He moved his eyes to two girls who were walking in his way with their thick jackets. His mouth curled up in a smirk. He knew his effect on girls very well, though he didn't take any advantage of it. He smiled politely to the girls as they walked by with flickering glances and giggling voices. He did never understand why girls liked his tall and pretty normal figure. But he knew that his smile did something to them, which he found surprisingly entertaining. He blew in his hands like it was going to stop the chill and looked up at the vast sky. Just a few degrees more and the snow would come falling down, like send from an angel. _Speaking of angels, Susie's coming over…_Calvin sighed. He looked forward to a rather uncomfortable evening with her. She was perhaps the only girl whom he didn't have any kind of effect on. Not that he'd tried over the past years.  
Calvin barged in through the front door of his house and stamped his boots off of mud. He took them off quickly using his feet, leaving them in the middle of the hallway like he always did. He hurried upstairs to his room and threw his bag on the floor.  
"Dammit Hobbes help me with removing some of the stuff on the floor" Calvin hissed and began to gather clothes from the floor. He knew that Susie could be here in any minute, and everything looked like a mess. It was the least thing he could do to make this "study" more comfortable.  
"Is she coming? It's so sweet that you're having your first 'study date'" Hobbes said and put his hands together, smiling big at Calvin. "Shut up Hobbes, I don't know why she said yes to this, but she's probably up to something" Calvin said and propped his drawers with dirty clothes. It wasn't like the cleaning did very much, especially not when Hobbes dropped all the pencils and paint from Calvins desk.

His room was, and would always be one mess. Unless his mother decided to clean up the room which she rarely did. Calvin dropped to the floor and began to pick up the mess but came to an abrupt halt when the doorbell rang. Both Calvin and Hobbes looked up from their doings and were left in silence. Calvin was quick to get up without as much as glancing at Hobbes. He walked downstairs, sighed one time before he opened the door for Susie.

Susie's heart almost skipped a beat when Calvin's front door was rushed open. She'd been way smaller since she was here the last time, and his door seemed rather small than she remembered. She gulped when she was met by Calvin's intense, brown eyes, looking at her as if she weren't welcome. His cheeks were a faint red color as if he had just been outside and his hair was messy and spiky as always. Despite his sullen appearance she couldn't help but feeling a brief moment of an intense attraction towards him. But she couldn't let her mind be clouded with feelings just like in school.  
"Hey Susie, come inside" he said and moved away from the doorway to allow her inside.  
"Thanks" she said and smiled. A brief moment of silence was followed, while Susie took in the unchanged hallway and the scent of Calvin as she remembered from her childhood.  
"Wow, it's been a long time since I was here" she said and took a deep breath in.  
"Eh, yeah. It wasn't like you were in here that much though. We were mostly outside, or I was" he said with a bored shrug. Susie took off her shoes and jacket and put them to the side though she almost fell over Calvin's shoes that were placed in the middle of the hallway. Susie smiled slightly and looked over at Calvin who was waiting for her at the end of the stairs.  
"Were you in a rush when you got home?" she smiled to him to ease the mood between them, but the only response she got was a shoulder shrug and a "yeah kind of". Susie gulped and looked down the floor when her gesture of something to talk about had been completely shoved off. "This way" Calvin said, turning around to walk up the stairs. Susie followed obediently beginning to wonder if this was such a good idea. Momentarily she got flashbacks of the few times she'd been in Calvin's house as she walked up the stairs.

Entering Calvin's room Susie took in the changes. Her eyes fell upon the many drawings that were around his room, unconsciously letting her mouth open a bit in amusement. Some of them were simple drawings of pen-men destroying cities as for the most eye-catching were some more serious, realistic drawings.  
"Okay" Calvin said and dropped down in his chair removing his gaze to Susie who was still standing in the doorway. "I didn't know that you painted" she said and took a step inside his room. Calvin's eyes sparkled briefly but returned to normal as he spoke.  
"There's a lot you don't know about me" he scratched his neck and looked at her with those intense brown eyes. Susie looked away and cleared her throat, trying not be caught in his eyes again.  
"So should we begin?" she asked and walked over to Calvin by his desk. Her eyes wandered to the small chair in which Hobbes was sitting. She felt a soft smile creep upon her mouth as she remembered whenever Calvin had dragged the teddy outside to play. Calvin turned around and opened one of his math books.  
"Oh sorry, but that's Hobbes's chair" he said sullenly and pointed to Hobbes with his pen without removing his gaze from the book. Susie was insecure about what to do. Was he still that close to his tiger-toy? In that case, she would have to play along. When she thought about it, it was actually kind of cute in some odd way. She took Hobbes and sat down in his chair and put him on her lap gently. Calvin's head snapped up like someone had thrown a ball in his way. His brown eyes weren't just intense now, but they were looking so focused and deeply at Susie that her heart almost skipped a beat.

When having the chance of looking at him so close up she noticed his strong jaw line which ended up in a normal sized chin. The depth of his eyes and his eyebrows made his eyes look deeper than they were. He had a full lower lip while the upper was narrower. In the light of the small lamp, his hair appeared darker though it was a dirty blond. That put together made her realize how handsome and cute he looked. She blushed madly. "What?" she forced herself to say something. He kept his stare without saying a word and his mouth pouted a bit before he turned to his book again.  
"You've always been a traitor Hobbes" he grinned mock fully at the tiger. Susie let out a deep breath and turned to look at Calvin's problem.  
The uncomfortable mood fated a bit when Susie began to dig more into what she was good at; math. To her surprise, was Calvin abruptly patient even though she had to explain a few things two times over.  
She leaned back and patted the silent toy-tiger on its stomach as she watched Calvin solve some exercises. He was leaning closely over his book, holding his pen hard while he concentrated. A sudden ball of guilt swelled up in her throat as if she was being strangled. She stopped her patting and looked down at Hobbes with narrowed eyes. Her body began to react nervously as she prepared those words. She opened her mouth took a breath in, but nothing came out. She shut it again and looked down, listening to the scratching sound from his pen. She felt as if she was about to puke and squeezed Hobbes a bit tighter into her stomach.

"Calvin…" there, she had said his name. Now there was no turning back. "Mhm?" he answered still concentrating on his exercise.  
"I… I'm sorry, for what I did in 5'th grade" Susie's heart raced and every little feeling in her swelled up. She pressed the burning tears back and forced her eyes upon Calvin. For the first time in a long time, she met his eyes without any hesitation or regret. His eyes were big and showed emotion. His mouth was partly open; it was like he was frozen.  
"I'm sorry that told everyone about Hobbes, and I'm sorry that I said no liked you because of your wild and childish nature. I really miss the old Calvin, and it's my fault that you are so closed up today" she kept slapping herself mentally to hold the tears away. Calvin didn't say anything and she continued with everything she had to say.  
"I realized that I liked you the way you were, and that the class is boring without you. There weren't anyone to come up with good ideas, and to hold water balloon wars in your backyard. I was so wrong… I deeply regret what I did, and I haven't had the guts to talk to you about it ever since" she paused and saw that Calvin's eyebrow furrowed a bit now.  
"I was so glad when you spoke to me today, I hoped that you had forgiven me. I just want to be friends again" it was the last thing she had to say. For the first time in a long time, she felt relieved, like a huge burden had been removed from her heart. She didn't know how much longer she could keep looking at those eyes. His eyebrows furrowed more and he removed his gaze from her, looking at the table. He clenched his hand around the pen and stared it down.  
"I thought you hated me and despised me, like everyone else" he said in a low and controlled voice. Susie looked down in shame and waited for him to go on.  
"I realized that day, that there's no room for people who think differently and have other interests. If no one liked me the way I were, no one should have the pleasure of seeing the real me" he said and moved his fierce gaze to Susie again. "That's why I keep away especially from girls who like me because of my appearance. If they were to know me better, they would do, like you did" he locked his gaze at Susie until she was forced to look away.  
"I like your personality, and other people will too. I'm sure of that. I just… Went crazy, because I'd had enough of your pranks that day" she tried to explain. She felt like such an asshole. Calvin suddenly turned his gaze away, as his mouth curled up in a smile. A gorgeous smile. It had been a decade since she had seen him smile and it made her heart flutter.  
"Susie, I'm glad that you apologize but how I act now is also a part of my personality. And I don't mind. Only 'chosen ones' can have the fun I have" he said revealing a straight line of teeth, only that two wolf-like teeth popped out from the straight line. Susie felt more relieved than ever before because of Calvin's mild reaction. A tiny hope began to grow.  
"Well, I just want to be friends again. And I kind of like the Hobbes thing you have going on" She said still looking for more words from him that would indicate how he felt right now. He grinned and shook his head once. "What are you implying?" his eyes sparkled in a teasing way.  
Susie blushed slightly in the dull light of the desk-lamp "N-nothing I was just saying" she said and looked stubbornly away. "When a heart is on fire, sparkles fly out of the mouth" he grinned again as his eyes moved to somewhere on her body where her eyes definitely weren't.  
"By the way, you have something on your shirt" he pointed out something under her chin which caused her to automatically look down. _I was sure that my shirt was clea—_Calvin poked her nose. She couldn't believe that she felt for that old trick. But when he began to laugh a smile appeared on her face again. She couldn't believe how happy she felt when she listened to his laugh and at the same time it was kind of surreal to hear.  
"There you have the old Calvin" he said when he had stopped laughing. Susie couldn't do anything but smile and stare at him as he turned to do his math again.

That night Calvin went to bed with an eased mind. He lay in his bed with Hobbes in the dull moonlight that shone through his window. He lay on his back and looked at the ceiling unable to fall asleep. Hobbes was already asleep. Calvin felt oddly comfortable and relieved. He couldn't believe that he forgave Susie that easy. Not that it had bothered him that much, what she did back then. But he'd always thought that she hated him. He couldn't believe that he was on friendly terms with his childhood friend- and crush. He gulped when he thought of the sudden consequences. He hadn't fallen in love with a girl before, but he was afraid that she might wake up some old feelings in him.

Susie rushed through the hallways of the school next day. Luckily, her mother had driven her to school today, meaning that she didn't have to face Calvin by the school bus. She was pretty insecure about what to say or do. This was a complete change of her daily routine, and Calvin weren't exactly as talkative as when they were kids. Normally she was so good at talking with guys and bring up a subject, but she went completely blank whenever it had something to do with Calvin.  
She stopped in front of her English classroom and took a deep breath in, opened the door as she always did and marched in without looking around the class. She walked over to her seat, and took the change to look over at Calvin. But he wasn't in his seat. She frowned a bit and sat down to take a better look around the classroom. Perhaps he was late again. He often was.  
"Hellooo, Susie? I'm talking to you?" Susie snapped her head around to face one of the girls in her class. "Oh sorry Melissa I didn't hear you" she said, absentmindedly looking at the door as a guy named Blake barged in. Her eyes flickered back and forth from Melissa and the door, as Melissa blabbed about something.  
"…Calvin" Susie heard his name come out from Melissa's mouth and she turned her attention to the talkative girl. "What?" Susie asked.  
"You aren't listening are you? Are you looking for Calvin?" Susie blushed slightly, partly because she was being pretty rude and partly because Melissa asked about Calvin. That was very unusual. "What do you mean that I'm looking for him?" Susie asked but her tone weren't very convincing. Melissa cocked an eyebrow and smiled teasingly. "Come on Susie everyone the class knows that you were at Calvin's house yesterday" she said and rolled her eyes. Susie leaned away in her chair to take a better look at Melissa. _How'd they know?!_  
"I-I was just helping him with some math" she stuttered. A tall girl by the name, Evelyn joined Susie and Melissa. "Come on Susie, we all know that he's a straight A-student" she snorted and crossed her arms over her chest. "Yeah, apart from math" Susie said matter-of-factly, letting the gossiping getting on her nerves. Evelyn bend down, her black hair covering the sides of her face so no one could read her lips. "Seriously, how'd you get him to ask you out?" she asked curiously. Susie's mood was beginning to fall, and the nervousness was being replaced with irritation. Melissa and Evelyn leaned in even closer when Susie was about to speak "I did not go on a date with him. I told you before!" she hissed in a low voice. In the same instant the door was barged up again, and Calvin trudged inside, cheeks red, looking pretty agitated. Evelyn rushed away to her seat, and Susie turned away from Melissa and began to dig in her bag after pencil, only to avoid eye contact with Calvin. _Jeez, when did I become such a coward?_ She peeped up as Calvin sat down at the table next to her as usual and ruffled after something in his bag. He pulled up a notebook and smacked it on his table, eyebrows furrowed and his mouth pouting. He looked angry or irritated as if there was a particular reason to why he was late. Susie forgot the nervousness and now wanted to make eye contact. "Hi Calvin" she said and pulled out a pencil from her bag. His eyes flickered to her, before he realized something "Hi, Susie" he said and looked straight ahead again. He hadn't even noticed her. Susie furrowed her eyebrows and looked forward as Melissa leaned in from the seat behind Susie. "Doesn't look like it was such a huge success" she whispered. Annoyed Susie shrugged her off. Melissa couldn't see that there was something wrong with Calvin like Susie could.

Susie watched as Calvin rushed out of the classroom before she had a fair change of talking to him. She hurried to get out, so she could get rid of the Melissa and all the other gossip-believing girls. She pushed by people in the hallway and made her way to the cafeteria. She scouted briefly all the tables to see if she could see Linda somewhere but she hadn't arrived yet. Susie sighed and spotted Calvin sitting by a table with his friend Toby. She pulled up in her bag and took a tray to get some food. It seemed like forever to wait in that long line, before Susie got her food and without any thoughts she rushed down to Calvin's table.

"That piece of shit-Moe got me on my way to school" Calvin told his friend Toby. Calvin brushed his face in irritation and waited for Tobys' reaction. He, as well as Toby was sworn enemies with Moe and his 'gang'. Calvin was used to it, but he could never know whenever Moe would bully him. "No man, not again. It's so cheap to take you before school" Toby said and brushed some of his brown, curly hair away from his forehead. _I should've brought Hobbes_ Calvin thought but didn't say it out loud. He knew that Toby didn't approve of Hobbes.  
"Yeah, but I'll get back on him another time" Calvin said and took a bite of his apple.  
"Hey guys… Can I sit here?" both Calvin and Toby looked up to see Susie standing before the table. Toby opened his mouth but nothing but wobbly words and a cough came out of his mouth. He'd always been a clumsy guy.  
"Yeah sure" Calvin said and looked at Susie as if she was joking. He hadn't thought that Susie would want to be THAT much friends. She cleared her throat and sat down silently beside Calvin and looked at her tray of food. An awkward silence fell upon the table, mostly between Calvin and Susie. Toby was just staring at her from the other side of the table as if someone had lid fire underwater. "So eh… Susie what brings you to our humble table?" Toby asked dramatically and leaned away looking confident. "I just wanted to hang out with you…" she said and glanced briefly over at Calvin.  
"Oh… OH, you two? Are you on speaking terms now? Did I miss something here?" Toby asked and looked at Calvin. Calvin shrugged as his lips curled up a bit. "Susie and I are just friends again, like when we were kids" he said and looked down at Susie as he took a bite from his apple and expected an agreement from her. "Yeah" she said and nodded to Toby.  
"Man why am I always the last one to know?" Toby asked himself and began to poke his food.  
"Actually, I wanted to ask you what is going on today. I mean, you looked pretty pissed when you entered class today" she said and looked at Calvin with her blue eyes. Calvin cocked and eyebrow and looked at Susie like she was stupid. Wasn't that obvious?  
"Guess?" he said. In the same moment Linda bumped down beside Toby, placing her tray harshly on the table. "How nice, a little gathering from elementary school. Except for Toby" she said and looked over at Toby with a fake smile. From what Calvin knew; Toby and Linda weren't exactly a good mach of personalities.  
"How nice, all our favorite girls are joining us today" Toby said and looked to the side like he was uncomfortable. Well he was partly right. If Calvin and Susie hadn't been friends, it would've been a good description of the situation. Odd, how that little talk yesterday could change how Calvin saw her. "Well, despite all the gossip, I'm really glad that you two are talking together again" Linda said and began to eat her food. "Wait wait! Don't tell me that the gossip is about what I think it is?!" Susie said and smacked her head in her hands. "What is it?" Calvin asked, suddenly curious.  
"Well, people say that you two went out on a date today… Some hate it, and someone obviously likes it, because you two used to hate each other and it's kind of a cute romantic story" Linda blabbed. "Oh jesus" Calvin said and took a peep around the cafeteria, where he received several stares. "Well Calvin, not to blame you. But you've never taken a girl with you home. So people think it's a big deal" Susie tried to explain.  
"I don't understand WHY people take interest in someone they don't know!" Calvin said, but at the same time he felt a bit flattered. "Hi Calvin" Calvin snapped his head up to his other side when he heard a girly voice. It was … well, one of the popular girls. She twisted her bleach blond hair in her finger and looked down at him with an innocent look.

"Eh, hi" Calvin said and looked away with a snort. Why was she even talking to him? She cleared her throat to catch his attention which he only returned with a glance. Susie couldn't believe that Julia, that fake girl was now after Calvin.  
"Can I sit here?" she smiled happily and did a little nudge with her hips. Ugh, Susie wanted to puke, how she hated that girl. Especially now, when SHE was the one who was sitting beside Calvin. "Eh actually you can't so go away… sush" Linda said and made some 'go-away-movement' with her hands. "Whatever weird girl" Julia responded and plumbed down beside Calvin. This caused Calvin to move closer to Susie. Perhaps she was over analyzing but she felt flattered that he would rather sit closer to her than Julia. Her arm sparkled and burned at the same time, but only the places where his arm touched hers.  
"Look girly, I don't even know your name" Calvin said. Susie watched Julia's expression first a bit stunned, probably by his eyes and then she looked a bit offended. "Daah, I'm Julia Netherfield" she said and rolled her eyes like it was obvious. Calvin glanced over at Susie briefly. Though his glance probably was meant to be 'oh my god'-like, Susie just saw a hard and fierce glance in his eyes. "You know, since all these girls were here I thought I could join too" Julia said and began to look at her pink nails. "You don't even know us" Susie said leaning over the table to look past Calvin.  
"And that is why I came here. I want to invite you to my party" she said, only having ridiculously fixated eye contact with Calvin. Calvin shifted uncomfortably in his seat, moving closer to Susie while he looked at Toby.  
"Listen Jenelle"—"Julia" she corrected him quickly. Calvin's eyebrow quivered in irritation as he spoke again "yeah, me and Toby are not really 'going-to-big-popular-parties-types'. We're not socially active the way you are" He explained and got up from his seat. Susie bid her lip to hold in a laugh. "Actually we're attending Moe's party this weekend, sooo" he said as his lips curled up teasingly while he looked at Toby.  
"But, I haven't even told you when my party is" she said slightly offended. Not that it was understandable. Calvin weren't very nice towards people he obviously didn't accepted.  
"Yeah, we'll think about it" he said and jumped over the bench quickly, only to disappear in the crowd of people followed by Toby. The girls were left by the table in complete silence before some of Julia's friends came over. She smiled to Susie and Linda with flickering eyes, and disappeared without another word. Susie looked at her friend with a surrendering look.  
"It's harder to be friends with him again, than I thought" she said and got up from the bench. She wasn't going to have any classes with Calvin until math class, which was the last that day.


	3. Chapter 3

Calvin couldn't wait to get out of the class. He was definitely sure that Moe would stand somewhere out there. If he could catch up with Toby before he walked out of school ground he would stand a chance against Moe and his 'crew'. Unfortunately did the little bastard – Toby not answer on any of Calvin's text messages "Where the fuck r u?" wrote Calvin quickly on his cell phone while he glanced around the hallway to see Toby anywhere near. He looked over the heads of the bypasser, impatiently and annoyed trying to avoid the shoulder pushes he received for the ones who was the busiest.

"Jeez, where's that shrimp!" hissed Calvin and looked aimlessly at his cell phone again.  
"Hey Calvin, who are you looking for?" Calvin glanced down without really recognizing the one speaking to him. "A friend" he mumbled and looked down at the person again. His eyes widened a bit as he realized that it was Susie and he jumped slightly.  
"Oh Susie, didn't hear it was you… I'm looking for Toby" he said as the hallway was beginning to clear a bit more. "Are you going to hang out after school?" she asked and walked closer to the grey lockers to shield herself behind Calvin.  
"No not really. Just… Well it doesn't really matter" he said and looked at his cell phone once again. He looked at Susie and saw that she looked quite suspicious. He had completely forgotten how wily she could be.  
"Listen… It's really no one's business, just go before…" Calvin stopped when an idea suddenly popped into his mind. He was not quite sure whether or not it would be good, but perhaps Susie was enough for Moe to leave Calvin alone. Calvin smirked suddenly and looked at Susie with sparkling eyes. "What?... What are you up to now Calvin?" she asked and crossed her arms over her chest like she always did when she was trying to hide something.  
"What about we walk home together?" he asked and put a hand on her shoulder and flashed a smile.

Susie's heart fluttered when he showed the sign of friendship. Her brain stopped momentarily while she just stared at Calvin's gorgeous face. "Huh? What do you say?" asked Calvin when no answer came out of her mouth.  
"Eh… Yeah I would like that" she said and brushed her long bangs backwards and looked away from his intimidating eyes. "Great" he said and smiled, something she was not that used to. As some of the last back in school they returned their books in their lockers and took on their jackets. Susie was wearing a hat made of cotton, one her mother had given her at her birthday while Calvin was wearing a thick but slender jacket with a long and thing scarf. She'd always thought that he looked quite mature in that jacket and she was somehow honored to walk with him.

They were met by the grey weather outside, but the ground was covered with a thin layer of snow, and still there was small snowflakes falling down from the sky. Calvin's mouth curled up in a smile as his eyes lit up.  
"How could I not know that it was snowing?" he said as they walked down the stairs. Susie was glad just by seeing him glad and enjoyed the moment in shyness while they walked through the empty school yard. Calvin laughed briefly  
"You know, now when it's snowing, and we're friends and all, you can't avoid a snowball fight" he said while looking down at her, his breath coming out in as white fog. Susie felt her cheeks flush warm as she looked up at him with her green eyes. She looked away to clear her thoughts quickly. This wasn't like her. She couldn't keep being like this in front of him. Mentally she slapped herself to act more Susie-like, he should not have the pleasure of making her this soft all the time. She snorted and smirked "Yeah, like you can win. I used to beat you every time when we were kids" she snorted and glanced up at Calvin to see his reaction. He looked quite startled, with a smile upon his face and chuckled sincerely.

"Is that a challenge?" he asked as they walked out of the big gate. Susie smiled happily and opened her mouth but nothing came out before two guys trudged out from the shadows of the wall, and three others from behind. Calvin whose gaze was on her stiffened and his eyes became dark, his eyebrows lowering over his eyes. Susie tipped her head and looked to the side at the big guys surrounding them. It was quite queer; she had never noticed those guys before but could guess from Calvin's expression that they wanted to speak with him.  
"Calvin, what's going on?" she asked and turned around to take a peek at all the guys. "Moe?!" she spat in astonishment. She thought that Moe was on the right track, that he and Calvin had nothing to do with each other. A frightened feeling began to spread in her body when she noticed Calvin's defensive stance. His eyes were fierce and harsh as he moved his eyes around the boys and he didn't answer Susie.  
"Aw you brought your old girlfriend as protection?" said Moe mockingly. He was a big guy, and it had always been a question for Susie that he could manage high school.  
"C-calvin?" she asked insecure about the situation and backed up closer to him.  
"Moe, can you do anything without others standing behind you?" Calvin teased. Susie took her hands to her chest and held them, something she did every time she was in a serious situation. Moe's eyebrows furrowed as he looked around the other guys.  
"And can you do anything without hiding behind a girl" Moe made a girlish voice and made a fake cry, which coursed the other guys to laugh. Susie's heart began to pound, as every possibility of what those guys could do ran through her head. Calvin couldn't take them on alone, they were way too many. She squeaked when the circle was closing in on them.

"Stay away, okay?" Calvin said, glaring as he turned around to make eye contact with everyone.  
"Susie just run away" said Calvin as he bumped in to her with his back. The tone of his voice made her suddenly shiver in fear and she backed away without thinking. She bumped into a guy and was forcefully turned around only to meet a rough looking guy with pimples all over his face. He pushed her backwards and she stumbled back to Calvin. She was startled and couldn't believe that someone could treat another person that way. Susie's orator kicked in, only to calm down the situation. "Listen, I'm sure that this is a misunderstanding" she stepped away from Calvin and towards Moe and two other guys while Calvin tried to give her 'no don't do it'-signals. "Can't we figure out some alternative, I mean—" A big, black clothed guy stepped out of the circle and took her by her collar and pushed so hard that he feet was swept away under her and she landed on the wet asphalt, scratching her hands. "Hey leave her out of this!" Calvin leaped forward, as Susie lay on the ground and watched how a fight began to start right above her. Calvin jumped on the big fella's back and forced him to the ground while the others came to fight as well. Horrified Susie crawled away from the fight and did not dare to look back at Calvin, surrounded by several guys.  
"Get up Susie!!" she turned around, her knees and hands wet from the thin layer of snow under her and saw Calvin running towards her. She was almost petrified, but instinctively she rose up to her feet just when Calvin came to her side.  
"Go go go!" he shouted and took her hand harshly as she was dragged along with a speed she had a hard time to keep up with. She took a grip of her hat and squeaked slightly while looking backwards to see how close the attackers were.  
"Come on Susie!" Calvin hissed. But it was hard for her to keep up with his long steps, and she had to lengthen her steps as well. "I'm trying! Calvin what is going on?! Why did those guys attack you?!" she shouted and almost stumbled over the asphalt but was luckily dragged along in her hand.  
"I'll tell you later! Look the school bus!" Susie looked ahead and saw the school bus holding.  
"Wait!" they both began to call and began to wave with their free hands. "Shit it's not going to wait" said Calvin. Susie could now see that he was so distressed that small wrinkles on his nose had formed. Susie was also beginning to run out of energy, her running stamina wasn't really what it used to be. "Turn here!" Calvin said and pushed Susie to the right and into an alley "you'll have to crawl over the fence, this is a shortcut" Calvin hissed as he still dragged the flabbergasted Susie along. They reached a ply metal fence and Calvin leaped forward to crawl up only by taking to steps up the fence and lifting himself the rest of the way. Susie on the other hand was a bit slower and fumbled a bit with the crawling only because she was stressed out from the shouts from behind.

Calvin landed with a thud on the other side of the fence and his eyes fell upon the guys who was coming nearer. Susie was at the top of the fence and was insecure about how to get down.  
"Just jump" said Calvin partly looking at her and the followers. He stretched out his arms in a gesture to catch her.  
"Calvin, your eyebrow—"said Susie as she struggled to get her leg on to the other side of the fence. "Yeah I know it's open" he said and made impatient movements with his hands. His left eye was bleeding a lot and it dripped down into his eyes. Susie struggled once more and jumped, caught by Calvin in her arms, but she had no time to think before she was dragged along and the big guys plus Moe reached the fence. "Are you planning to run all the way home?!" she almost yelled at him, she couldn't help but feel a bit pissed. "Just until we reach a more crowded area" he said as his eyes shifted around to look for anything. He was fast thinking, she knew that – fast on his legs as well.

As escape got more silent, Susie became more aware of his firm grip holding her hand. He did not seem to notice either, that she was suddenly admiring him for not just abandoning her. He was quite heroic in her opinion, though she couldn't believe that she didn't know about Moe. She breathed hard and her heart was beating fast against her chest. An aching pain was gradually beginning to appear in her left side and her legs were beginning to ache as well. They ran two blocks more before Susie couldn't run anymore. "Calvin… I can't run… anymore" she said in between pants, she was beginning to slow Calvin down as well.  
"Just couple more blocks" Calvin said, but she simply couldn't.  
"I can't!" she said and slowed down even more, even though the big guys were still after them. Calvin gave her a shoulder push suddenly and pushed him and her into a narrow alley. She was let by an insisting Calvin and was pushed up against a wall, and forced down to her knees to hide behind a trash dumpster. She did not quite realize the situation at first, but Calvin was leaning protectively hovering over her, glancing backwards while panting hard, which revealed his perfect straight line of teeth. They both did from the run, but quickly controlled their breaths only to almost holding their breaths, afraid of being discovered. Susie then focused on Calvin's face close to hers, as he was staring backwards. She couldn't help but to feel an attraction so intense, that she wanted to run away.

Calvin as well, kept his gaze focused backwards only to avoid Susie's green, innocent eyes. He could smell her sweet and lovely scent and her breath was sweet as well, he was somehow turned on by it. But he felt guilty for dragging her into this mess. She was probably pissed at him. In silence they listened as running feet ran past, holding their breath intensely. At last nothing was to hear anymore and they both breathed out heavily. Calvin lowered his head beside hers as he whispered in relief "Thank god". Susie closed her eyes and leaned her head upwards in relief. Never had she been so tense before. Calvin pulled out a bit to meet her green eyes and restricted himself from the sudden attraction he felt  
"Are you okay?" he asked and noticed her red cheeks.  
"Me? What about you? You're bleeding" she said, eyebrows furrowed in a sad way which he didn't like. His eyes scanned her face closely before he began to chuckle nervously as something vibrated in his pocket "—_beep beep, I see your dirty face hide_—" Calvin pushed himself away and fumbled after his cell phone which made a hell lot of noise.

Susie breathed hardly out once again, when she was "saved" by the bell. They way he had looked at her… She was absolutely flabbergasted and couldn't move a muscle momentarily. She was still sitting with bend knees on the ground, now looking at Calvin who pressed the button on his cell phone. "Toby you shit!" he shouted, his face now cringed up in what could only be anger.  
"Where the fuck were you?! I'm standing here with an open eyebrow, bleeding as hell!" he paused "Your grandma?! You have to be kidding eh… Susie and I were chased by Moe and his gang… wh.. Yeah Susie's here… Look I was nearly killed and we had a deal!... I - don't change the subject! She was… Whatever Toby, we'll talk later" Calvin said and hung up on his phone. Susie who had been listening intensely to his conversation was now in question. He looked and her and smirked. Susie was now completely confused "Calvin… What's going? Why were they after you?" she asked and got up, managing to control her voice. Calvin looked away and tapped his cellphone in his hand. "Moe has always been bullying me. I'm used to it, I doubt his small brain has any reason other than some kind of social acceptance among his other small-brained friends" Calvin said and looked out the alley. Susie temper began to flare when he seemed so careless and she marched over to Calvin and pushed him hard  
"So you KNEW that they were waiting for you?! That was why you brought me along?" she was not really mad but more shocked and upset. Now it was Calvin's turn to look flabbergasted.  
"Wh-what? No, - wh" Calvin began to stumble over his words which was quite unusual.  
"Listen Susie, I'm sorry okay. I had no idea that Moe would fall so low and fight someone random" he tried to explain. It was unusual for her to see him so insecure and it awaked some emotions in her.  
"But… I was really scared! I could never imagine someone would beat you like that, and even worse I've never been treated like that before, they just threw me to the ground, and then we were running and…" Susie's voice cracked and she walked out to the pavement, past Calvin.  
"Susie, I really didn't mean to get you into this!" Calvin said and walked after her as a loyal dog.

He grabbed her by her shoulders and turned her around only to be met by a sad face. Somehow it touched him to see her like that. He had seen it a million times in school but had never really bothered with it, but now it just seemed to touch him somehow.  
"I believe you. I-I was just really scared" she said as her eyes suddenly was full of water. Calvin felt guilty and saddened by her reaction and he couldn't believe how much she was affecting him. Suddenly he felt that he did not know how to treat a girl at all. "Please don't cry" he said dryly and pulled her into a warm embrace.

This time it was official that Susie's brain shut down. She just stood there head pressed up against the chest of his jacket, sulking slightly and mentally slapping herself in an attempt of not to cry. She laughed nervously "Great and now I'm crying" she said and pulled away reluctantly. She felt a warm rush run through her when he met his eyes which were soft. She chuckled nervously again, a bit embarrassed of crying in front of him. "I'm sorry Susie" he said once again and scratched his neck.  
"I-it's okay now, I guess" she said and smiled to him. He smiled back, and she wondered if she would ever be used to it.  
"I better call my mom" he said and smirked while he held up his cellphone. An awkward silent moment passed before Calvin spoke "Hey mom. Eh … could you pick me and Susie up, we just met Moe after school…" Calvin rolled his eyes "yeah yeah I'm fine mom…" he looked around in the street "Monsonstreet, you can see us easily… yeah bye" he hung up and looked across the street with a slight frown.

Soon a small blue car was driving up the long street, and Calvin began to wave.  
"Here she is" he said and walked to the edge of the pavement to welcome the car. His mom drove up and parked in front of them and Susie was now glad that his mom was there.  
"Dear god, what have you been doing?! We'll have to get that stitched" she said through the other side of the car and out of the window. Susie scooted into the backseat of the blue car and was met by Calvins' moms smile "Hello Susie, are you okay?" she asked with worry.  
"Yeah I'm okay, but I don't think Calvin is" she said and fastened her seatbelt. His mom glanced at Calvin looking upset. "Well okay I'll just drop you off by your house then" she said.

For a while they drove in silence. If Susie weren't mistaken, there was some tension between Calvin and his mom.  
"Why did he attack you this time Calvin?" asked his mom, breaking the lingering tension in the air. Calvin shifted uncomfortably and glanced briefly at Susie.  
"Mom, can we not talk about this now?" he said. His mother shrugged and Susie got the feeling that she was missing something important.  
"Here we are Susie" said his mom and drove up to the pavement of Susie's house.  
"Thank you for the ride. See you later Calvin" said Susie and stepped out of the car.  
"Yeah I'll see you" Calvin said reluctantly, probably because his mother was there.

* * *

Okay this one was a bit short, but I hope you enjoyed it. Please review :)


	4. Chapter 4

I'm sorry for the late updating, but I've been quite busy with school and the vacation, but here's a new chapter!! YAY  
Thanks for all the comments I REALLY appreciate that :) ENJOY

* * *

Susie was received at home with worry. Her mom had been really worried about her, and when she walked in the door with scratches on her hands and dirty and wet clothes her mother literally dragged Susie into the bathroom before she got to take any of her clothes off.  
"Where on earth have you been? Look at you" her mom said agitated and plopped Susie's hand in the sink of the bathroom. For Susie this was like stepping into some other dimension. What she had experienced with Calvin had only been 15 minutes ago, and now she was sitting with her mom in the bathroom. A moment passed before Susie answered. "Eh… I was walking home with Calvin and then—"her mom interrupted Susie "Calvin?" she put her hands on her hips  
"Are you friends with that troublemaker again?" she asked and gave Susie a mom-stare that could make anyone reconsider what they were doing.  
"Mom, he's not a troublemaker!" Susie objected and looked at her mom to get some understanding. But her mom only lifted her finger "Once a troublemaker, always a troublemaker" she quoted herself. Susie was getting annoyed with her mom and pushed her lower lip out and looked at the floating water that washed over hands.  
"I mean it, he's not a troublemaker. Calvin is one of the most wanted guys in school, I mean, have you seen him?" Susie said but regretted the words as soon as they were out. Her mom gave her a skeptical look "Then how did this happen?" her mom asked. Susie was caught off guard momentarily and realized that her mom was right. Calvin was still the old Calvin, except he was more mature and smart and handsome and… "I thought so" her mom sighed  
"That's what every girl fall for, the troublemaker. So naïve you are" she mumbled.  
"But it's different with Calvin… I mean I've known him all of my life, and by the record – no one knows that he's a troublemaker" Susie defended Calvin again. But her mom's attitude didn't change. "I just think that he will have a bad influence on you" she began to scrub Susie's hands, though she was quite annoyed. "I'm not 10 years old! I can do it myself!" Susie hissed and yanked her hands away from her mother. Her mother was stubborn and unfair towards Calvin. He didn't deserve to be spoken of that way. Susie's mother rolled her eyes and sighed before leaving Susie to herself. She pulled a small chair over to the sink and sat down while looking at the crystal clear water that splashed over her hands. She got caught in deep thoughts and decided to take a hot shower.

Calvin followed his mom sourly into the casualty department of the hospital. How he hated it there, it had been too many times, not to mention that it took a hell lot of time before a doctor had the time to see him. His mother stopped in front of the familiar front desk where a fat lady in nurse clothes sat, speaking in the phone. Calvin walked to the desk and looked at her to get her attention. Her narrow and bored eyes moved to his briefly, completely unaffected by Calvin's sullen aura. She knew him, and he knew her all too well. For a few sullen moments he stared at her, waiting for her to hang up on the phone. Eventually she hung up, wrote something down on a piece of paper and moved her attention to Calvin.  
"Well well what a surprise" she said, her eyes just as emotionless as before. Calvin's right eye twitched slightly in disgust for the woman who obviously was ignoring the food pyramid grossly.  
"Yes, eh… I need a few stitches, or perhaps it can just be glued" he stated hoping that he could get past the enormous waiting time which always waited for him every time he ended up here.  
"Please take a seat over there and a doctor will come to attend you" she said and pointed to the waiting room with her pen. Calvin bit his jaw tight in annoyance.

"Listen… Margaret, I don't need a doctor to 'attend' me, I know exactly what's wrong I just need a few stitches! Can you see the extra mouth right above my eyebrow?" he said agitated. The lady raised an eyebrow and repeated herself.  
"Please sit down like everyone else" she demanded, and even Calvin couldn't stand her dead look.  
"Come on Calvin, be nice" his mother said and gave him a warning look. He mumbled sullenly and propped his hands down his pockets as he walked with his mom into the waiting-room which was what he had tried to avoid all the time. He always felt like stepping into this time-pocket where time seemed to run slower than the rest of the world. He sat down, far away from the others in there and took up an old, bruised comic-book. Eventually, after some time a doctor came out and brushed (to Calvin's irritation) some doughnut off of his hands as he looked around the waiting-room.  
"Calvin please" he called out, and scratched himself sourly at his neck when he saw Calvin stand up. The most annoying thing about this was that the doctor could only state the same thing as Calvin himself had done. A complete waste of time.

The weekend started that same day, which meant no school. To Susie this weekend in particular was awaited. Julia's big party was at Saturday and the expectations had lingered around school the whole week. Julia's parents were very rich which meant that Julia was living in a huge house with swimming pool, and Susie could keep coming up with stuff she had heard about Julia's house.

Linda called Susie the next morning (Saturday) to make plans for the party. Susie was in the making of some breakfast, when her cellphone began to vibrate.  
"_Hey Susiie_" Linda's voice sang in the other end of the phone. "Hey Linda, what's up?" Susie asked. "Okay, so we're going to Julia's party tonight right?" Linda asked enthusiastically  
"Yeah yeah we are, got anything special in mind?"  
"Yeah, like, I was thinking that I'll come over to you place, and then we'll dress up together, drink a bit and then head off" Linda blabbed. Susie wondered for a moment if Calvin was going to be there before she answered "Sounds great, what about Sara and Joanne, they said something about they wanted to join us?" Susie asked  
"Yeah that's right! They'll probably join as well. This is going to be so much fun!" Linda squeaked. The two girls talked a bit more before they decided to meet at 7 pm.  
Susie put down her cellphone and looked out the window from her kitchen. The snow had fallen into a thick layer in the night and the everyday grey colors were completely covered by white crystals. Susie pressed her forehead against the window to see if she could see Calvin's house and if he had been out to make any snowmen yet. But she couldn't quite tell, his house was too far away.

Her day went by pretty quickly; she did her homework, watched some television and relaxed to store her energy to the party. She was a bit anxious and looked rapidly at her cellphone to see if Calvin had texted her, but her inbox was empty every time she looked. Somehow, it annoyed her that he was so… different from other guys. Other guys would text if they seemed just a bit interested in at least in a friendship, but did he even think of her as much as she thought about him? She let out a frustrated sound and fell back in her bed while she tried to figure out Calvin's mind. Why had he not texted her yet!? She just wanted to be there where he was, but if he didn't feel the same way, she wouldn't know what to do. She always seemed to crush on the wrong guys.  
Suddenly Susie's doorbell rang, which caused her to snap out of her thoughts. She sat up in her bed in a rush and ran out of her room and down the stairs as fast as she could. What if it was Calvin? Her heart began to pound as a happy ball formed in her throat in stomach. "I got it" she yelled out loud so no one else would open the door. She stopped in front of the door, brushed her hair with her hand once and opened the door.  
"Hey Susie!" Linda squeaked and hugged before Susie could react to her friend.  
"Hey Lin" Susie answered and brushed her hair backwards to hide her disappointment.  
"What's wrong with you? Looks like you've seen a ghost or something" Linda said and walked absentmindedly past Susie. Susie shook her head "I do? Well I haven't been doing much" she said. Linda shrugged and took off her shoes and the two girls went upstairs to Susie's room to prepare for the party.

"So is tonight the night?" Linda suddenly asked while she was putting on mascara.  
"What do you mean?" Susie asked feeling her stomach turn because she knew what Linda was talking about. "Are you going to seduce Calvin? I mean, you CAN do it now when you're friends and all" she said. Susie tried to hold away a smile but her mouth curled up in a smile anyway when she thought about the scenario. "I don't know, it hasn't been that many days we've known each other" Susie answered as she plaited her 'bangs' backwards to the right side. Linda snorted and turned around with a smile. "Yeah, but you two have been friends before and of all girls in the world I think you know him best. Being around each other is a natural thing for you two!" she said matter of factly. Susie laughed and finished her plait.  
"Perhaps, we'll see what happens tonight, IF he comes" Susie led out a frustrated sound again "It's just… Why do I have to fall for the complicated guys?! Nothing happens with them, and it's a bit intimidating that every other girl at that party probably will have an eye for him as well. I can't imagine the jealousy there will be cast over me. And besides that, have I know idea how he is a parties. I mean, he could be one of those guys who just do snuggle for fun, and the day after it will have no meaning. A-and he hasn't texted me not even once since that thing with Moe" Susie took in a deep breath and plumed down in her bed with a sigh. Linda had stopped putting on make-up and looked at Susie with understanding. She sat down beside Susie and put an arm around her.  
"Listen Susie, you don't have to think so much about it, especially not the other girls – fuck them! You're so smart and really hot, so just… Be yourself and perhaps it will pay off" Linda said. Susie smiled ruefully as the doorbell rang once again. Both girls looked up in silence and held their breaths. "You open it!" Susie said and pushed Linda. "No it's your house" Linda said looking petrified. Susie gulped once and got up from the bed. She felt suddenly sick while her heart began to pound wildly.

What if it was Calvin this time? She tip toed down the stairs with a horrified expression, though she had been so happy the last time she thought it was him. Her head felt light, as she imagined every possible reasons of why he could be there. _Oh, if he opened the door and took me around the waist and 'shh'ing on me for Linda not to hear. And then he would press me op against the wall and kiss me passionately!_ She thought which helped to get the sick feeling away. Not she was just getting hot. She stopped in front of the door, took in a deep breath and opened it only to see Sara and Joanne stand with big smiles on their faces.  
"Hey girl!" Joanne yelled and both of the girls hugged Susie. She was again left in disappointment. She had completely forgotten that the two girls would come…

Calvin ran through the darkness of Moe's garden, breathing out white clouds of air. With red cheeks and nose, he knew very well that he was late. "Where the fuck have you been!?" Toby hissed in a low voice so no one would hear them, as soon as Calvin reached the back end of Moe's house.  
"Sorry dude, took some of my speed to carry the fogmachine" Calvin said and put down the machine on the dirt of the flowers they were standing in between. "Whatever – look at them, I've never seen some look less intelligent then those dudes" Toby said, a big smile appearing on his face as he peeped inside the window of Moe's house. Calvin look inside as well, and saw 6 big guys sit around a large wooden table, drinking beer and playing some game which, to Calvin, looked like poker. It didn't look very fun though. Moe lived in a large house with his rich parents who were probably, right now out of town. His parents lack of attention towards Moe had definitely gone in the wrong way. His parents probably thought that he was a good boy. Calvin was nudged in the side by Toby "Come on man, we gotta move before it's too late" he said. The two boys sat down away from the window to put their plan in action. Toby had taken some of the stuff you use to create stink bombs with. "Okay, I'll put up these two metal sticks in the wall by their ventilation, which I hope is not turned on right now… But I need something to stand on" Calvin said moving brown to a higher place in the wall of the house. Toby swiped a hand over his own nose and snorted before he looked up at Calvin. "Just stand on my shoulders and it should be no problem" he said and began to pour up the stinking liquid. "Hold your breath" he said and both of the boys took in a deep breath. Calvin loved the small amount of adrenalin that rushed around his body whenever he and Toby was doing secret things like this. The excitement was something he almost lived for, especially the try of not to be seen, the vague of the plan and the imminent of the future.  
"Okay" Calvin caught Toby's eyes when he was finished with the pouring. They tip toed through the thicket and Toby sat down so Calvin could step sit on his shoulders. Slowly but gradually Calvin was raised higher, and ended up standing on Toby shoulders supporting himself against the wall of the house. Toby who was slightly smaller than Calvin gasped a couple of time while Calvin used a knife to make two holes in the wooden wall. With some cussing from Toby he pressed in the two metal sticks beside the ventilator.

Suddenly a door was opened and loud voices were heard. "SSSH!" Calvin hissed and the two boys froze up against the wall, Calvin praying to god that Toby could hold him. "I'm just going for a piddle" a dude said as he hummed a song and walked down the veranda of the house. Toby staggered a bit and received a warning sound from Calvin. A few branches crushed under the feet of the dude before they could hear a splashing sound. Toby staggered and Calvin could feel that he was shaking under his weight. The sound stopped, and the boys could hear the dude go away again. As soon as the door smacked Toby's legs ached and he fell the ground. Calvin fell backwards and landed harshly on top of Toby with his back and rolled backwards which caused Toby to fall backwards as well. Calvin had a temporarily spinning in the head and trouble with breathing properly, but soon realized that Toby was laying in between his legs like couple would do. He snapped up his head "Dude get off of me!!" he hissed in a low voice and smacked Toby in the back of his head. Toby groaned and realized the situation as well and flew of Calvin like two magnets repelling each other. They brushed themselfes off in silence before Calvin cleared his throat.  
"Okay let's get up the fog-machine" he said and stood up.  
"Okay but this time, I'm going to be on your shoulders" Toby said with a sullen look in his face. Calvin looked sullenly back at him, but ended up in a smile and clapped Toby's shoulder.  
"Fine fine!" he said.

Soon Toby stood on Calvin's shoulders with the fog-machine in his hands. Calvin was stronger than Toby and only staggered a few times while Toby placed the machine on the two metal sticks Calvin had put up.  
"Okay… I'm turning it on now" Toby whispered. Calvin's heart began to pound faster as the excitement in him began to grow. "Okay get me down, now now now!!" Toby said agitated. The two boys rushed to the window and peeped inside.  
"You know… We better run, it will probably take some time before the smell gets through the system" Calvin said and brushed his blond hair with his fingers.  
The boys sneaked around the house and ended up on the pavement with smile on their faces.  
"Though we don't get to see their reaction, this still feels good" Calvin said as they began to trudge up the pavement.

The boys talked randomly as they walked down the dark streets, only lit up by lamp posts and the yellow light that the windows of the houses cried out. Their breath was visible in the air and they both stuffed their hands down in their pockets to warm their fingers. They walked with no destination, until Toby (in the middle of a sentence) paused and looked like he had realized something. "Wait, where exactly are we heading?" he asked Calvin who had stopped with a raised eyebrow. Calvin looked into the dark sky and pulled the collar of his thick jacket to cover more from the cold. "I was heading home… "he said thoughtfully.  
"Come on Calvin, I don't want to spend the rest of the night at home…" Calvin looked at Toby reluctantly. "What about Julia's party! That's today right? And we kind of were invited" Toby said and smiled widely to Calvin. He looked into the ground a bit irritated by Toby. Calvin looked forward to spend some time with Hobbes… "Dude come on! There's going to be a lot of girls, this can't even be discussed" Toby said, suddenly brightening by the thought of girls. Calvin sighed and kicked a piece of ice "I don't know… " he said and looked at Toby. He could see at Toby how his eyes effected his friend and he suddenly looked a bit more humble.  
"H-how can you say that? Dude there's chicks, and if I know you right it will be no problem to find one" Toby said.  
"Yeah but, it's not that exciting anymore" Calvin said  
"Then go for something different this time! Dude, go for a girl with some brain for a change" Toby tried to convince Calvin.  
"They keep it more simple, okay! No problems afterwards and no advanced techniques. Just… A smile and some nice clothes" Calvin said and rolled his eyes. He thought of the girls he had screwed a let out a frustrated sigh. There was nothing exciting about them – they were simply just least complicated and up for a one-time. But he had never felt any kind of respect or equality towards them, they were just some girls, and why not just keep it that way? No one was suitable for his personality.  
"Okay for starters, I would do anything to be with just one of the girls you've been with" Toby said. Calvin smiled when he reminisced that Toby was still a virgin. Toby punched Calvin at his shoulder "Stop smiling, it's not funny!" he said as if he had read Calvin's thoughts.  
"Perhaps if you started to think someone other than Linda, and wasn't such a douch whenever you're around her you would have been with some girls" Calvin said and grinned at Toby. Toby crossed his arms over his chest and looked sullen.  
"Okay mr.-I-only-like-one-night-fucks... I least I know how to be friends with a girl" Toby said. Calvin's eyebrows furrowed slightly when he got that comment slapped in the face.  
"Come on dude... "Calvin sighed and continued "I may have my way with girls, but the ones that I really want is out of my reach" Calvin thought a bit, and came to the conclusion that he had only been in love with Susie a long time ago. "And for a fact a have one girl friend; Susie, if you have forgotten" he defended.  
"yeah yeah I know, and she's not good enough for you as well" Toby rolled his eyes and the two boys began to walk again.  
"No it's not like that... Susie's just, the only girl, I think, that like, don't likes me that way. And she's also incredibly smart there's a lot of competition about her, which I don't want to be a part of" Calvin said. The boys shared a moment in silence before Toby spoke.  
"You know, why don't you give her a chance. If she's not like the other girls her 'signals' aren't the same either" Toby said sincerely and looked at Calvin in all seriousness as if he could tell how Calvin really felt about her. Calvin shrugged and looked into the sky again.  
"I don't know dude. I can't even picture myself in the situation. With Susie there would be way to many consequences if I broke her heart (if I would even come to that level)" he said and surrendered to the thought of reaching something impossible to reach.

"Well that's up to you. It's just that she's like on your level mentally, and she's really hot. I just think she seems quite suitable for you. But hey, just follow you guts – whatever" Toby said and dropped the subject.  
"Okay... I'll give it a chance and check out Susie's 'signals' some more, if you talk properly to Linda tonight" Calvin said and smirked to Toby hoping that he would reject the deal.  
"Okay – THAT'S mean... have you any idea how much that would take out of me?!" Toby gasped out.  
"Do YOU know how much it would take for me to flirt with Susie even the slightest?!" Calvin hissed and his usually so intimidating eyes showed a lot of shock and emotion. Toby went silent and looked into the ground while still walking. Calvin was suddenly very irritated and sullen and got caught in his own thoughts.  
"Okay... It's a deal" Toby suddenly. Calvin's heart skipped a beat.  
"Are you serious?!" he asked.  
"Just look at it as a trial, to see who's has the skills of accomplishing random thing" Toby said and laughed when his explanation went a bit wrong. Calvin snorted and shrugged.  
"You don't think you can at least check out some of Susie's 'signals'?" Toby teased.  
"Sure" Calvin replied and looked away stubbornly. From that moment on, Calvin went in detective mode...


	5. Chapter 5

Yay new chapter is up, and it is the longest and most exciting chapter to date xD So enjoy everyone

and please Review!

* * *

It wasn't hard to hear the drumming bass from outside Julia's house, and when two dudes stumbled out from the rather long driveway, almost falling over their own feet and with a glass in their hands – Calvin and Toby could only guess that it wasn't a small come together.

_As I walked in the door and made my way in between through drunken, not to mention smelly people;, I and my best bud Toby, who buy the way is a good kid – a bit shy and probably the clingy type IF he hadn't met me. Julia's approximately expensive furniture was being disrespectfully ruined by a bunch of drunken sport-freaks. Not that I didn't like sports; sports are great but there can and should be a certain limit to the likeness of it.  
I followed Toby up some stairs while a smile reluctantly crawled into my face. The mood, and the carefree attitude everyone showed was hard even for a person like I to ignore. My bud Toby and I came into a large and crowded livingroom and the smaller Toby discretely propped himself behind me while I scanned the room for any familiar faces... I easily lie to myself. Of course it was the woman Susie my eyes was searching for, but she was nowhere to be found. Typical for women, when you look for them they aren't around. A girl with brown hair and a pretty smile came to me and offered me two shots of vodka which I swallowed happily. Perhaps the bitter liquid could help my brain to relax some more. The girl blinked flirtingly at me and disappeared into the crowd. I found Toby by a large desk talking to a few girls, and I shot him one of my infamous glares to tell him that we had a deal. I smirked at turned around, and ironically my eyes locked on Nate Cumberdale, a dude born with a spotlight in his ass and kind of cheesy looking in my own opinion, but what did I know? I weren't gay, but apparently girls seemed to dig him. I noticed from my little spot that he was talking to a girl whose back was completely exposed to me and she was slim enough so any guy in here could see her backmuscles . She had a brown hair color though it was hard to tell from the dull lightning. Apparently she was laughing but her __body posture wasn't looking very comfortable. On the other hand, what was there to do - __Any woman can fool a man if she wants to and if he's in love with her_…_She turned her head a bit to the side as she shifted a bit on her legs..._Calvin blinked a couple of times and snapped his head more upwards. He was thrown completely out of his little world when he saw Susie's face on the body he had analyzed just seconds before. He removed his gaze away from her and looked to the side with furrowed eyebrows. That was the weirdest rush he had ever had in his life, just when he saw that it was her. Calvin's heart began to beat faster and he mentally slapped himself in an effortless attempt to calm down some nerves he didn't even know existed. What was he thinking? Such a hot and smart girl as her wasn't even considerable goal. He would never get anything out of flirting with her. The beat of the music suddenly seemed to weigh hard in his chest and he took himself to his forehead and pushed through some people to get to Toby who was standing in another living room. He had to pull himself together... and drink some more. This wasn't like him at all. He was usually so good with girls.

Susie smiled politely to Nate Cumberdale and shrugged absentmindedly on her shoulders. Her thoughts drifted around Calvin and she was beginning to feel a bit claustrophobic because of all the people and the darkness, and the banging music. She wasn't really listening to Nate who had been trying to lead her on at almost about 4 different parties now. He was just not her type. He smiled sheepishly to her. "Why don't I show you around? I've been here before you know" he said proudly and gestured for Susie to come along. Snapped out of her thoughts she answered "Ehm, okay I guess" and began to wonder if Calvin would come, which she had done almost all day. _What a bother _she thought and tried to think of something else. She didn't even know why she stuck around Nate, it was not like anything was going to happen.  
Nate stopped by the entrance of an empty hallway and Susie bumped into him accidentally.  
"So, should I show you this hallway" he asked and smirked to her as he turned around to wrap his arms around her waist. Susie was slightly surprised by his behaviour and cocked an eyebrow as she tried to push away from him.  
"Noo, I think I've seen it already" she said and leaned backwards to get away from his desiring gaze. Nate swooped Susie into the hallway with a tight grip around her waist. Susie felt panic begin to spread inside her body and when he leaned in to kiss her she was completely disgusted and at the same time she didn't know what to do.  
"No! Stop Nate! Stop!" she screamed and placed a hand at his chin to push him further away.  
"Come on Susie, don't play hard to get, I know you want this" he whispered with a smirk pushed her up against the wall. "I'm not playing to get!" she shouted just as he began to kiss her neck. She felt trapped between him and the wall, and was so disgusted that adrenalin began to take over her actions. She began to slam her fists at his chest in desperation. He chocked and shot away from with a pissed expression plastered all over his face.  
"You bitch, what the fuck is wrong with you?!" he shouted at her as if she was the one who was insane. "I don't like you Nate! Jeez!" Susie snapped back and adjusted a strap of her dress that had fallen down in the middle of Nate's desires. "Any girl in here would've killed to get in your position right now!" he shouted right after he snorted loudly and strode out of the room as if he was in a hurry. Susie stood alone in the dark and empty hallway, just taking a moment or to get things in the right place again. She felt a bit drowsy because of the alcohol and being left alone. With a sigh she brushed a hand through her hair and stepped into the party again. People talked like nothing had happened and everything went on normally. She felt as if she had been harassed, but didn't quite have the strength to continue into the large dance floor to get through people. After a few moments she decided that she wanted to find Linda – took in some courage and began to push through the dancefloor. She was pushed around, some even wanted to dance with her but she only wanted to get through and away from all the people. She stumbled out of crowd and placed herself near a couch.

The alcohol was really beginning to take a grip of her and she wobbly swooped herself in between the couch and the table and landed on someones lap as she looked to her side to see if Nate was anywhere near.

"Uhm, hey Susie?" Calvin greeted her, looking amused and smug at the same time. "May I ask why you're sitting in my lap?" he asked, brown eyes full of the smile - the annoying, smug, knowing smile! - on his face. "Not that I mind awfully much." he added with a grin, looking around the table to the others, a gathering of the cheapest and stupidest girls - and the guys hoping to get laid – and winked at a blonde that he seemed to chose very particularly for her deep cleverage. "So, are we gonna play Fuck the Dealer or what?" he asked, flipping the cards in his hands in a... well, very annoying manner that combined with his smile didn't leave much to the imagination as to what he wanted to accomplish from this game.

Susie gawked slightly as her heart began to beat triple times and her brain shot down momentarily. "Eh.." was the only thing that came out to begin with and she looked over at the blond girl who looked as if Calvin's eyes had blessed her with a goddess-like power. She furrowed her eyebrows and all her common sense flew back in her head as she noticed Calvin's company. She snorted slightly and cocked an eyebrow while she put an arm around Calvin's shoulders to get more support. She smirked confident, proud that she could suddenly handle herself around Calvin - and leaned closely into his ear "Actually, was I almost RAPED by Nate Cumberdale, so I figured that I would have to seek some KIND of security and I accidentally ended up near you" she whispered with a smile, trying to tease Calvin, if that was even possible.

"Hmn, Nate?" Calvin asked, eyes hardening just the slightest bit as his gaze was ripped from the blonde (and her tits...) and turned to Nate who sat in the sofa and looked... well, drunk beyond comparison. Nonetheless Calvin looked like he wanted to rip out his kidneys and make him eat them. He snaked an arm around Susie protectively. "And by raped you mean?" he asked softly, his voice low and just next to her ear, his warm breath caressing the shell as he held her protectively against his body - realizing that that might be a bad idea since she was still in his lap and... well, Susie was a girl and Calvin was a warm-blooded male, what the hell could he do? Second of all; it was Susie a girl almost unreachable for him, and here she was on HIS lap "Susie, unless you're about to take the name of the game seriously, I think you should sit next to me, it's cheating when you can see the cards." he pointed out, smirking when she looked at him questioningly. "We're playing Fuck The Dealer." he smirked, winking at the blonde once again. "So... What's it gonna be?"

Susie straightened herself and shifted uncomfortably in his lap as her eyes briefly wondered to the blond girl across the table. She didn't want to sit next to Calvin now when she was finally so close to him - feeling as if she could faint every second because of the arousing and untamed feelings inside of her. Something in her just wanted to _say screw you all_, and throw herself at Calvin, while another part of her, wanted the game, the teasing and to have the upper hand. She scanned the couch Calvin sat in to see if there was any room for people to scootch over while she considered her words carefully, even though they were a bit clouded because of the alcohol. "Well" she pouted her lip slightly and looked down at Calvin again "If I promise not to cheat, can I sit here still?" she pleaded and made the most seductive eyes she was capable of.

God damn it... When did Susie turn so hot? Well, he did remember, that time last summer when their class had been walking at the beach and he and one of the other guys had taken her by hands and feet and thrown her in the water from the bathing jetty, and she'd come up in her light-blue dress and it had been clinging to her skin and... He blinked his eyes twice, then shook his head softly to clear his thoughts. Yeah, he did remember when he'd started to feel attracted to Susie, too bad that she wasn't as easy as the other girls. Susie wasn't interested in him, so he better keep his hands - and thoughts - to himself. He forced his eyes from the beautiful green orbs and licked his lips slightly. "Sure." he breathed, tearing his gaze from her lips as he turned back to the table, scowling slightly when she answered his question about Nate with a short explanation whispered into his ear about how Nate had nearly forced himself upon her and kissed her against her will. He'd have to have a talk with Nate, he thought with a dark glare against the other guy who was now fast asleep on the couch. He cleared his throat and looked around the table. "Does everyone know how to play this?" he asked, waving off some of the protests at Susie being allowed to sit in his lap. He locked gazes with the blonde again and smirked at her. "So... Fuck the dealer." he said, making it sound like a proposition rather than a declaration, as he folded one arm around Susie and flipped the card up so he could see it with the other hand, not caring that Susie saw this

card. It didn't matter much, she wouldn't help the blonde. Susie was on his side.

Susie was constantly battling with her thoughts - to keep her mind clear of feelings and her thoughts away from just swimming around in wonder-land. But when Calvin asked if everyone knew the game she suddenly realized that she didn't... She swallowed a handful pride and looked around the faces at the table. "I don't" she squeaked and raised her hand in defeat to Calvin. "I suppose that, since it's called Fuck the Dealer" she pronounced the game name with a lot of sarcasm "that one is dealer, and everyone else has to screw him over somehow" she asked matter-of-factly and moved at the end her eyes to Calvin with a cocked eyebrow, a gaze that was supposed to tell him that she did not like admitting that she didn't know the game. Calvin's lips quirked up in a small smirk. "Somewhat correct, but not entirely. Okay, we'll take a testround for Susie." he said, squirming a bit and moving her around, so that she sat better to see the card he held for only his and her eyes. "Cammie, what number?" he asked, turning his gaze at the blonde ('s tits) again and grinned at her.

Cammie cocked her head to the side and smiled at him.

"Six." she said, smiling sweetly.

Calvin bit his lip slightly to keep himself from grinning victoriously. "Top or bottom? I mean... over or under." he said with an innocent smile, even though no one at the table could doubt that he'd meant exactly what he'd said.

"Top, I've got a feeling that it's a big one." the blonde said, swirling a lock of hair around her finger with a suggestive smile.

Calvin felt his mind starting to produce all kinds of pictures and Susie's warm (hot! - his mind screamed) body didn't help all that much. Those things combined with Cammie leaning over, showing of that amazing cleverage didn't do much for his current friendship with his cock - and it probably would freak out Susie a bit too, so he shook his head slightly. "Nope, it's under." he grinned.

The girl cocked an eyebrow and smiled, making Calvin's mind produce even more pictures. He couldn't help himself, he'd gotten a bit (okay a lot!) to drink, and this didn't help! "Then I think it's 2." she guessed.

Calvin smirked and shook his head. "Four." he said, turning his gaze to Susie instead. "Okay, so the main purpose is for the other players to guess the card." he said, gesturing to the table where one of each card were laid out in a square. He put the card down on the 4 that was already there. "Since 4 is 2 numbers from 6 Cammie has to drink 2 sips. Next time someone has to guess they have to look at the cards and guess from how many cards there is now. So next time there'd be a bigger probability for the card to be... let's say a 5." he explained. "You following?" he asked.

Susie felt a pang of jealousy and gritted her teeth. _Stupid, cheap bitch_! She couldn't just sit there and tempt Calvin with all her vulgar hints! She narrowed her eyes slightly at the girl and decided to play one of the mean cards. "I'm not sure I understand the name." she said, flashing her best puppyeyes at him and worried her lips slightly while looking at him questioningly.

"Well, the point is that in the end it really sucks to be..." Calvin stopped to a halt when Susie turned those eyes at him. Pleading green eyes that made him want to push her over and... He sank a lump and ran a hand through his hair. "Uhm..." he said when she started moving on him to get a better look at his face. So close. Way too close. Like... inches away from him with a soft hand on his chest, warmth seeping through the fabric of his button-shirt while his eyes travelled to her lips where teeth was biting in soft flesh that he just wanted to kiss. He opened his mouth but closed it again and pulled his head back a little and cleared his throat. "The game is called fuck the dealer because every time there's four cards of... let's say tens, you have to call me on it, and when they're turned I have to take 10 sips. At least, the one who turns them decides, no pussy-rules." he said, eyeing one of the guys by the table with a smirk, making the other guy growl and Calvin's eyes sparkle for a while. Then he turned them back to Susie who was now smiling.

"Ah, fucking the dealer over at the end, I get it now." she said happily.

"Good." he croaked, adjusting her in his lap in a try to get just a little control over the situation.

Susie smirked and pulled a bit away from Calvin feeling that she for the first time was beginning to take control of Calvin. The feeling of dominance made her high and she studied Calvin's handsome side profile closely while she imagined what it would feel like to kiss his delicate full lips. She could see his jaw clench and tighten as if he was tense  
"So when you're finished with ripping off Calvin's clothes with your eyes, could we start?!" The blond – Cammie snapped and ripped Susie out of her little world. She saw Calvin grin while shooting Susie a glance from the corner of his eyes.  
"Oh I'm sorry Cammie. Let's start with Fuck the Dealer" _or_ _fuck the blond girl up _Susie thought in her head. Susie moved her hand to Calvin's neck and began to caress his hair and neck with the tip of her fingers, which surprisingly sent pleasant shivers down her spine. She kept her eyes locked on Cammie's without taking any notice of Calvin's reaction.

Calvin blinked with surprise and almost startled when Cammie showed off her bitch-face. Wow. Scary. "Easy, Cam, what's up with you?" he asked surprisedly and looked from her to Susie, rapidly turning his attention back to the cards as they started to play for real. _Please Susie, don't cheat, please others, don't be lucky, I don't trust myself if I get too drunk, Susie's on my lap and jeez,_ _I've been having dreams of her writhing beneath my body and somehow this is even better than any dream even though she's just sitting here_! He felt his thoughts spinning but held focus on the game as he tried to tame his unbridled thoughts. He closed his eyes for the shortest of whiles and allowed himself to rest his chin on Susie's shoulder as he took in her scent. Damn it. She even SMELLED better than in his dreams. He rapidly continued the game, handing out sips and drinks to everyone until he came to Susie and leaned back a bit so she couldn't see the card.

Susie couldn't concentrate on the game, when Calvin was resting his chin ever so lightly on her shoulder, every thought was concentrated around that area of her shoulder where she could feel the warmth from his chin. Now it was her turn and the cloud that was hanging clouding her mind disappeared as soon as he leaned back so she couldn't see the card.  
"My turn, huh" she said and put a hand to her chin as she thought. She kept her gaze at the card, purposely trying to avoid Calvin's deep brown eyes that glared at her so intensely that she almost blushed. "7…" she said as the most logical number to say.

Calvin grimaced and threw the card down on the other sevens. "Beginner's luck." he grinned, taking his beer and handing her the cards as he looked at her. "How much?" he asked, holding up the full beer. If Cammie had gotten this, she'd have told him one or something like that because she wanted to seem sweet, but he expected more from Susie, she didn't have to win him over.

Susie suddenly turned evil-minded and smirked teasingly. She remembered those times when they were kids, when he had asked her how much she would give him if he ate a worm for an example. This caused an outright laugh from her, and she smiled big to Calvin while her eyes sparkled as if she was up to something "uuh, let me see little Calvin" she said and looked upwards as if she was thinking. She snapped her head back with a smile, dragging out the time and leaned forward and looked at Calvin as if she was looking at a kid "I think you should take the whole bottle" she smiled big and pinched his chin playfully while giggling. This caused a gasp from the blond who looked over at Calvin as if she was trying to tell him that Susie was mean. Calvin smirked and turned a wide grin at the others at the table, cocking an eyebrow at Susie and squeezing her slightly as he started to drink without even waiting for the others to watch. He closed his eyes and drank rapidly as the others watched him while continuing the game and soon the beer was gone and another one up. "So, Susie, love, do you think you're tough?" he asked with a smirk while turning a pile of cards with four in. "Ten swigs, love." he grinned teasingly as he rubbed her one arm softly, Cammie almost forgotten on the other side of the table.

Susie almost gasped for air when Calvin's hand began to rub her arm. He wasn't playing fair!

It wasn't fair to just start rubbing her arm, causing her to be all tense because of the rush of feelings that swirled inside of her. God she wanted him so badly now, all of him! She wanted to feel him all over his body, rip in him and kiss him deeply… But… She couldn't, they were playing a game, and who knew what HE was thinking? "What?" she asked him, when she hadn't listened to what he had said.

"I asked you if you think you're tough." Calvin repeated easily, annoying smirk evident on his face as his whole body beamed of 'I'm gonna get you' and the obvious assurance that he'd get her back and get her back hard. "I think you should answer Cammie." he remarked teasingly as Susie hadn't heard Cammie's guess that the card would be an 8. "Over." he said after having seen the card when Susie didn't answer, and when Cammie guessed wrong and the next person was up he looked up when Julia came over, starting to yap about her wanting to sit with Calvin.

Susie who was yanked out of her playing with Calvin's shell, trying to block out Julia's annoying voice while she was also being watched with enmity from Cammie.  
"Julia, can't you just find another place to sit?!" Susie asked annoyed. It didn't help on the stubborn Julia though "No I can't! This is MY party and I can sit where I want" Julia looked wobbly and pissed at the same time which looked rather awkward. "Move it!" she demanded and tried to push Susie over at Calvin's other lap. Susie swung her arms around Calvin's neck to hold on to him and that was when it looked like he firstly realized how annoying Julia was being at the moment – except from the fact he got Susie's tits way to close for eyesight.

_Wooow... Susie. Close. Way too close_. Calvin sank a lump and turned Susie a bit because really, if he started talking now he'd practically eat her fucking nipples. Not that he minded the thought all that much, and they were still close... so close. Calvin turned an annoyed look at Julia. "Ey, easy now." he said, putting a soft smile on his features, telling both girls with just his body-language that there was enough Calvin for both of them. "Julia, sit next to me." he proposited and made room for her, stretching out an arm for her to sit, an offer which she took with a victorious smile at Susie. Calvin turned his face so Julia couldn't see it and rolled his eyes in Susie's direction, sending her a smirk. "So, Susie." he said softly, knowing that her dress was somewhat thin and his breathing had to be... feelable somehow. He watched and waited for her reaction while he stroke her side softly and pulled her closer because... well, when he did it like this she could still sit close but not feel that he had a... friend growing. Well, he'd fucking have to get some kind of release, and if he could get that by her sitting close but not feeling it, it would totally be worth the risk being caught by Julia next to them. He stroked her back softly, feeling the warm skin up ever so slightly before he went back to stroking her side. He closed his eyes for the briefest of moments, just like a blink, and pushed a hand in between their bodies to press it against his cock to get it the fuck down (in his head he actually thought: 'Down boy!') and to release just a bit of the pressure there. It didn't have to be proud and standing when Susie was squirming around all the time, she'd end up feeling it and that would just be all kinds of awkward. Right now Calvin was just thanking whom-ever-was-above that he didn't have to stand up, because EVERYONE at this stupid party would see his... problem.

_God, he smells so good_ Susie thought when Calvin pulled her closer. She couldn't believe that he was stroking her, flirting with her. It felt almost surreal, only a few days ago this would've been a very, very good dream but now she was actually here. She couldn't help but feeling privileged with having him flirting with her and she felt as if there was nothing she could but follow her instinct and return some of his brutal flirting. She was very sure that he knew that he clouded her mind whenever he stroked her, or touched her. She leaned closely into his ear and drew a feeble line with her nose as she spoke to him "Aw, is it hard with all those girls around while coming to my rescue?" she didn't move away but simply waited for him to react.

"Makes it sort of hard to focus, but I think I can manage. It's the not the first time I have to save you, you know, I've got skills." he taunted, swallowing a quick breath when he felt her nose against his neck. "Tease." he muttered under his breath, almost sure that she was flirting but well, Susie was drunk, and if he did anything now... She'd never forgive him, so he better play nice and be a good boy instead of all of this. These thoughts, these fantasies, but damn it it was so hard! And that was not only his cock, but just about everything about this situation. He felt his mouth go dry and rapidly took a long swig as he did his best to keep his fingers from her. She'd kill him tomorrow. He bit his lower lip slightly and almost forgot to answer but won the cards back when there was... damn it. Just about 8 piles of 3 cards on the table. He was gonna get buzzed now, no doubt. He blinked lightly when the first 4 was turned and it was only at the last two piles another won the cards and got the last 20 swigs. Calvin was beyond pleasantly buzzed now, he was straight out drunk and he wanted to find someone to get laid with and Cammie was angry with him, so he had three choices:

1. Julia, and he kinda dropped that one before he even thought about it.

2. Susie, who'd kill him tomorrow.

3. Chase some random girl and try to charm her in his drunken state.

He closed his eyes and let his head roll back to rest on the backrest of the couch.

Susie watched curiously how Calvin was debating about something in his head. She knew him well enough to see that, and right when she was about to answer he leaned his head back. She sat a bit beginning to wonder to herself if it was okay to flirt. She wanted badly to flirt with him and that thought kind of took a lot of space in her brain at the moment. She leaned into him again now looking at him frontally while she smirked relaxed while trying to figure out what he was thinking. "So you think you have rescued me twice? Well, if you are asking me I was the one who tried to save you… Though it didn't go so well as I'd hoped" she looked into the ceiling which made her eyes appear bigger and brighter than they probably were. She had no interest in the game anymore, and was completely satisfied with having Calvin's attention

"Doesn't change the fact that I had to come to rescue, my beautiful maiden." Calvin said, a very soft smirk at his face because he really couldn't muster anymore when he was trying to figure out what Susie really wanted. She was flirting, but she was drunk, she was sitting very close, but still; maybe she was just friendly.

"Get a room!" Cammie hissed from the other side of the table and Calvin's eyes snapped open and he looked at her strangely. "Chill! We're not doing anything! Why the fuck are you going crazy about this?!" he hissed as he started to grow angry. "What the fuck has Susie ever done to you?!" he ground out, sitting up just a little more straight.

"Except from waiting to eat you up all night? You're practically dryhumping!" Cammie hissed and left the table, leaving Calvin wide-eyed and staring at Susie.

Great, just great. Now Cammie had to ruin the mood, to ruin everything! Susie sat up more straight and followed Cammie with her eyes before she disappeared into the crowd. What was she supposed to say now?! "Well, someone feel left out" Susie mumbled and became stiff and sullen.

Calvin just rolled his eyes and nodded slightly. "Bitch." he grunted, rubbing his forehead slightly. "Girls give me a headache, I think you're the only normal one of the kind." he muttered and pulled her just a little closer. "Don't listen to her, she's a jealous slut." he said softly, his words slightly muffled because he was drunk and tired, which was probably why he became so protective all of sudden... Hey... protective. "Hey, where's Nate?" he asked, sitting up straight as he remembered what Nate'd done to Susie earlier.

Susie's annoyance disappeared as soon as she could Calvin pull closer. She felt silly and drowsy and she wasn't sure if she could handle the butterflies inside anymore, it was hard enough for her not to touch him… _Now I know what Edward from Twilight must feel like_ she thought and smiled for herself before answering Calvin. She leaned into him and put her head by his shoulder and neck "I don't know… "she answered and giggled, brushing his hand. "Don't know what you do, but I feel butterflies, it kind of tingles" she blabbed suddenly feeling as if she was wrapped in a cocoon of that emotion he brought her.

Calvin looked at her again at her giggle and his eyes widened ever so slightly when she started talking about butterflies. When girls talked about butterflies, it meant being in love, and when girls talked about being in love you couldn't take anything you did back and... well, it sort of scared the shit out of him, because 1) This was Susie, and even though it'd been a long time, she'd screwed him over before, and it'd made it harder to trust girls. And 2) He usually went for girls he couldn't hurt because all they wanted from him was one single night. Not love. And when people talked about love, he usually ran, and now this. He couldn't run from Susie, and she was probably just making fun of him and trying to make him look like a total dork and... "Right, you're so into me." he ended up smirking even though it sort of hurt to say it with sarcasm. "You're drunk." he pointed out, patting her head softly and leaning back again, though still with his arms around her.

Susie snorted at Calvin's comments knowing that he only thought was she was joking. "You're drunk too" she said.

"Not at all. Just a bit. And I really want to find Nate and beat him up right now." he mused. "Or maybe just report him to the police. Or throw him out of here." he muttered, feeling his pants becoming looser around his crotch as he thought about the fucking little shithead to Nate.

Susie removed her head from his shoulder and looked seriously at Calvin, her eyes full of worry and concern. "Noo, I've seen you fight before. Please don't do anything reckless" she pleaded

"Hey, what the fuck do you mean by that? I'm a good fighter, and Nate's a fucking pussy, he deserves it." Calvin scowled, a growl working its way into his voice as he slowly removed her from his body and stood up, determined to go find Nate as he went out to check at the lawn - in the hope that he didn't have to destroy anything in Julia's house.

_Why! That's typical Calvin! Just disappearing with no second thoughts!_ Susie thought annoyed and came to her legs awkwardly, feeling Julia's gaze almost burning a hole in her head. She suited her dress and could suddenly feel how drunk she was. She had to concentrate on following Calvin's path (which took a lot of concentration) and felt that rather than she pushed through people, it was people who pushed through her.  
"Excuse me" she mumbled and snaked her way until she came to a big oversized door of glass which lead out to the lawn where Calvin had gone. It was beyond annoying that he had to take off like that, she didn't need him to 'talk' with Nate she just wanted to be with Calvin, what less on earth could one ask for?! She came to a halt when she spotted Calvin in between some people. His posture was stiff, he just screamed of something ominous. He was scowling, and Susie looked in the direction of his eyes only to see Nate standing in the far corner of the lawn, bend over and – euw – approximately puking. Instinctively she strode (as much as it was possible) over to Calvin – The statue. As soon as she reached him she felt the same fire inside and felt as if she was about to explode into flames – flames of desire.

That idiot Nate was puking, and when he was finished Calvin was going to take a healthy talk with him. He had no right to treat Susie like that, he thought as he burned a hole in the neck of Nate with his eyes.  
"Calvin, stop it already!" Calvin was pushed hard by Susie who suddenly had appeared in front of him. His gaze was hard, but he softened a bit when he realized that Susie stood so close to him.

"Come on Calvin!" Susie tried to push him backwards but she felt as if she was trying to move a wall. He stood solid in his spot without as much as giving her a single glance.

Okay, I better change tactics she thought as she put her arms around his neck trying to soften his suddenly hard exterior. Her eyes moved to his relaxed lips and she couldn't help but lean in closer to him. She stroke his cheek with a finger and looked him with puppyeyes

"Calvin?" she said his name in almost a whisper waiting for him to turn his gaze at her.

He torn his eyes away from Nate and looked at her briefly as he firstly didn't realize what she was doing and then his mind suddenly wandered to… other kind of thoughts. _What was it with her? Why is she so good at demanding my attention? What was she up to? _He scanned her green eyes, trying to restrain himself from kissing her when she was suddenly so close. His attention shortly flew to Nate who was making strange movements in the bush.

That was it. She wanted him so badly, her body was screaming for him. She couldn't resist his lips anymore, and by that she forced herself to his sweet, soft lips. She demanded his attention as he didn't move an inch to begin with as if he was suddenly petrified. But then, slowly he began to move his lips. She felt every inch of his lips as he began to suck in hers. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close while she began to put more pressure into the kiss as if she couldn't get enough. She felt as if he took all of the feelings inside of her and helped her with even them out. His lips moved perfectly with hers which indicated that Calvin was skilled. As if he suddenly took his aggressions out on her Calvin was beginning to take control as he suddenly turned her around and pushed her closer. He forced her backwards while they kissed passionately. He pushed her up against a wall and pressed his body against hers as she took a grip of his short hair to even out the feelings. She felt his tongue parting her lips and right then their tongues met in the middle, teasingly, and that caused an unsatisfied grown from Calvin. She felt his hands move down to her hips and wherever he touched her he left burning marks of desire only wanting to be touched more. They were so close that she felt his heartbeat against her chest. They suddenly pulled apart at the same time breathing hard, both having almost forgotten to breath while kissing. Susie couldn't manage to open her eyes but felt Calvin's forehead against hers all the time. Never in her life had she felt so vulnerable and it seemed that Calvin recovered quicker than her. He leaned closely into her neck and touched the rim of her ear with his lips in a sort of brushing motion. He breathed gently into the delicate shell and she leaned her head against the wall feeling weakened. He glad from the ear to her neck another few inches... He let his lips traverse the distance quickly and then darted into the nape and, with his lips well pursed he nipped the skin there ever so gently. He then brought his lips around from the nape of her neck to the curving of her jaw, close to the ear. She bid her lip trying not to breath too hard since they were still standing very public. She wanted to rip his clothes off but instead she found her hand beginning to travel inside his shirt.

Calvin couldn't believe what he what was going on, but he didn't have any strength left to resist her. As soon as her lips had collided with hers, he had went into some kind of shock. Those delicate lips of hers was so soft against his, he had never noticed how soft lips were before. He had kept debating in his mind before he simply snapped and kissed her back. And here he were, making out with Susie. He couldn't remember the last time he'd had such a good kiss, he felt as if there was lava running through his veins instead of blood, and now she was sliding her hand up his shirt and over his muscles. It felt as if she was leaving burning marks on his body, and here he thought he had taken some control when she had to take a breath. _Breath? Who wants to breathe, who even wants to think of breathing in the middle of an impassioned kiss?_ She turned him on exceedingly! His lips traveled to her mouth once again. Knowing that she probably would kill him tomorrow he kissed her as though his entire life was wrapped up into the period of the kiss. His… friend would soon grow if they didn't stop but he had almost no self-control left in him. In him had risen an overwhelming surge of emotion such as he had never before experienced…

He broke the kiss and looked questioningly at her. She opened her eyes half as if she was dreaming a pleasant dream.

"Wha—" _t' are you doing to me?_ He wanted to ask but stopped himself when he noticed that the music inside was turned off.

"Where's Calvin?! Has anybody seen him?!" Calvin's eyes widened when he heard Moe's roaring voice. Susie stroke Calvin's back hungrily and looked drowsy up at him.  
"Is something wrong?" she managed to ask still rubbing his back. Susie was too far away to have taken any notice of what he had. Calvin didn't answer as Julia's voice was heard  
"Get out of here Moe! Or I'll call the cops!" she sounded pissed beyond comparison and it was weird that such a girly girl had so many guts. Shit… shit shit shit shit. Calvin's mind began to process an emergency plan as fast as it was capable of.

Susie watched how Calvin's eyes hardened. She was beyond irritated with being interrupted from their making out and wasn't quite sure why Calvin had suddenly stopped in the first place. "Just tell me where he is!" she heard someone yell from inside of the large estate. She stood for a second, admiring Calvin's face before it began to sink in whose voice she had heard. _No, not Moe again!_ The moments up to now had been almost perfect and now this kind of shit happened. "Come on Susie we have to get out of here" Calvin said dryly and directed his attention to her once again. He looked somehow scared and she could tell that he was sad about stopping everything this way. "Why the fuck do you always have to get into trouble whenever I'm around!" she snapped at him, now with a sullen – not to mention disappointed look in her face.

Calvin brushed his face in frustration as that expression didn't suit her, and not to mention that images of her face after he had dragged her through the streets when they had been running from Moe – suddenly flashed in front of his eyes.

"Don't look at me like that" he said in frustration, and looked away mostly to avoid those eyes of hers, but also to scan the lawn for any exit. He spotted a lowering in the fence leading into the Julia's neighbors and without thinking decided that, that was the best way out.

"Come Susie" he took away her arms which were still around him, and took an arm around her to lead her with him in a hurry. He began to quicken his pace and ended up dragging Susie along in her hand. He couldn't tell if it was the alcohol that suddenly made him take his tails in between his legs or if it was just common sense. Nonetheless was Julia's probably going to call the cops which would ruin the whole party. Susie stumbled along with him, giggling, which he thoughts typical for girls. He lead her in between a few bushes, their feet getting wet from the moist turf that liked up against their legs. He reached out for Susie as soon as he stopped and placed and arm around her while he listened into the darkness that surrounded them eyes focused on the small star-shaped lights he could see in between the branches of the bushes. Susie looked up at him questioning, squeezing herself into his chest, breathing hot air at the bare skin of his neck. Why'd he bring her along anyway? He looked down at her as much as it was possible but he only got to feel her soft hair against his cheek. Yeah, she was perhaps a bit too drunk to be left alone, he would have to follow her home.  
"Okay, this time, love, I'll help you over the fence first" he whispered still scouting the lawn, and backed over to the fence trying to make as less noise as he could – meaning trying not to step on any branches. _God this would be so much easier if I had held back just a tiny bit with the alkohol._ He squeezed Susie a bit in his arms; _but there was no chance in hell that was easy with her on my lap _he thought and growled a bit when he pulled in the wooden fence to loosen the, already, loose piece of wood that was stuck.  
"Here let me help, I-I should be the one rescuing you this time" Susie giggled and tried to shove Calvin aside but with no luck at all. He was charmed a bit by her defenseless form and he bit his lip trying to hold in a laugh.

"And that's how it's done, now lift you leg a bit higher than usual and—" Calvin was cut off by a resentful Susie "I know how to walk over a piece of wood! Don't try to act all smart, cause you're not Calvin" she snapped at him and took his offered hand to support. Calvin smiled for himself because she actually didn't care if she was being rude to him or not. She challenged him in a way other girls didn't and he found that quite interesting.

As soon as they walked out on the street, they both felt beyond relieved.  
"I can't even remember when I had such a good night!" she said and swirled around on the pavement as she laughed happily. Calvin smiled and laughed at her joyful nature all while he tried to follow her up the pavement. He felt victory, and her happiness began to touch him. With a laugh he grabbed her around her waist and swirled her around (he would've lifted her up if he hadn't been that drunk) and then planted a solid (and last he thought) kiss on her sweet soft lips and this time he felt the emotion inside of him less than before, and relaxed some more – because if he was beginning to fall in love with her… Calvin broke the kiss and waited for Susie to open her eyes. The green beauties fluttered open as soon as she realized he had pulled away. He scanned her eyes and thought about what she had said about butterflies in her stomach. Suddenly confused he looked away deciding not to think about right now and instead hoping, really hoping that she had forgotten it in the morning and that she'd only tried to make him look like a complete moron.

Soon the two friends sat in a silent cap, Susie with her head on Calvin's shoulder half asleep, and Calvin sat with an arm around her trying to clear his thoughts. He looked into the distance of the dark street, the windows crying out yellow lights as the passes by. The only thing he could hear was the silent sound of the engine and sometimes the driver would clear his throat as if he had been smoking too much. Susie shifted a bit in her seat, popping out her hip some more. He dared to move his eyes to her and watch her closely. His eyes trailed from her neck and down to the soft skin of her collarbone – he gulped – and then further down to the curves of her cleavage. He clenched his eyes hard and looked away as he began to rub his head. What on earth was he getting himself into? Sitting here and drooling over her like some dog that hadn't had a good meal for weeks.

"Excuse me kid, but we're here" the taxi driver looked at Calvin through the rear-view mirror cause Calvin hadn't noticed that the car had stopped.  
"Yeah" he breathed and woke up Susie when he searched his pockets for his wallet. He handed him some money which he knew was enough "Just keep the rest" he said and opened the door to get out. "Thanks" the driver replied and gave him a nod. He stood out of the car and took a deep breath in of the night air before he helped Susie out. She giggled quite freshly and looked around the street while standing close to Calvin (cause she had forgotten her jacket) "As the gentleman I am, imma follow you to your house" he said and put his arm around her shoulder. Susie giggled once more, this time sounding more drowsy

"I don't wanna go home, I wanna stay with you, in your house" she said and turned so she stood face to face with Calvin, looking up at him with those – god forbid them - mesmerizing puppyeyes of hers. He snorted with a smile "No, Susie you should…" – "please" she said and squeezed her, now, cold body up against him. He cleared his throat and tried to get the slightest distance to clear his dirty thoughts. _If I were in a movie right every guy in the cinema would hate me and accuse me of being gay_ he thought with a sigh. "Fine! But you have to keep you voice and your giggling down, okay?" he took her by her shoulders to be clear about how serious he was. "yay!" was the only response he got from her.

Susie was glad, no, beyond glad! She wasn't finished with Calvin and had never planned on it and now she was on her way up the stairs in Calvin's house trying to make as less noise as she could. Somehow she had found some kind of weakness in Calvin which she had never known existed. She felt drowsy and dreamy when she took in the scent of Calvin's house which brought back memories. Somehow she had to lead him on again, and she quickly developed a plan in her head. She stopped in the door to his room and blocked it

"What about Hobbes? Where's he?" she asked teasingly and cocked an eyebrow. He looked at her with some surprise shown in his face and then scratched his neck

"He's downstairs" he answered shortly and flashed her a gorgeous smile. Susie smiled back and took a step towards Calvin looking at him as if she thinking of something dirty. She could see how he suddenly tensed up but in a teasing way which she couldn't resist.

She leaned forward and collided with his lips once again, this time exploding directly into a passionate and hungry kiss all while she wrapped her arms around his neck. Calvin's lips moved with hers, moist and soft as he slowly backed into his room, closing the door with his food behind him. This time he moved his hands more roughly against her sides and that, to her, felt so good, that she could feel how much he wanted her. When she hit the edge of his bed she fell, weakened, backwards not having any energy left to stand on her legs when all of her energy was centered around kissing Calvin. He fell with her and kept sucking on her lips while she found the end of his shirt and ripped it over his head in a rush, only breaking the kiss when the shirt went over his head. This was one of the things she had been waiting for. Her fingers began to slide over Calvin's hovering body, tracing first the muscles of his chest, and then sliding down to every single curve of his six-pack. Her fingers went numb and slowly his body was laying across her, chest to chest, hip to hip…

Calvin's hand began to slide down Susie's left leg, craving her thigh with and exploding lust he couldn't describe. He had never thought that it would come to this, but it felt so damned good, so damned better than with any girl he had been with. When her hands moved around his stomach, closer and closer to his pants, something in his pants began to grow. He slowly pulled her dress up, feeling her butt, feeling her soft back until his pulled the dress right over her head. He kissed her neck lustfully and then brought his lips around to her collarbone and then up the vulnerable front of the neck, commanding her lips back to his. One of his hands travelled up under her bra and graced one of her round boobs softly, which was at the same time firm. He felt that he was losing control, but he couldn't resist the hunger for her and he kept thinking back at the dreams he had, had, with her squirming under him while he began to rub his abdomen against hers. They were both breathing hard as Susie's hand began to fumble with the button of Calvin's pants. That was when it hit him, that what he was doing was very risky. She was very drunk, and he didn't know if this was her first time - and he knew how much girls expected from their first time. What if she woke up tomorrow and was utterly and completely broken about him taking her virginity while she couldn't even remember! She would kill him a thousand times over! Calvin broke the kiss "Susie is this your first time…?" he asked getting up on his elbows. If it hadn't been that dark in the room he would've sworn that she was blushing because of his question.

"What if I am?" she said dryly and took a hand up to his neck to caress his hair.

"So you might want to do it while you're sober or something" he said, quite insecure about what to tell her. "Nooo, that's ridiculous, I want to do it now!" she said stumbled over a few of the words. Calvin brushed some of her hair away from her face while he scanned her face with his deep brown eyes. He fought a battle in his head, one that wanted to just go on, and one that wanted to bring some sanity into the situation.

"Listen, it's not that I don't want to. Believe me I do! But…" he bit his lip "I really think you should wait"—_until you find your own guy, and not as a one night stand _he thoughts.

"Oh come on Calvin, I want to!" she begged and that nearly broke the common sense he had left in him. _What guy could say no to that? _Obviously Calvin, but any other guy would have given in. He fell to her side placing his head on a pillow as he stroke her jaw line.

"I'm tired, we better sleep" he said and began to fix his the messy covers so he could crawl under them. "No no no, don't go to sleep" she begged again and lay around so she was facing him. He pulled the covers over her as well, trying to suppress the urge for her and trying to get his crotch to fall down again. Susie was obviously tired because she actually just gave into his silent treatment and squeezed herself close him, lifting one of her legs over his hips so she could snuggle into him. It wasn't the best way of getting his friend to fall down but he was beginning to feel tired as well when he noticed the silence of the room. He breathed on her hair and put a hand on her ribs trying to block out all the consequences that this would have tomorrow…


End file.
